My Lovely Sin
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Taken from her family at the tender age of 2 because her father cheated on her mother,Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family;growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. Full Summary Inside!
1. Little Princess

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns.**

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

_**Akuma Chibi**_**: Hey guys! Starting another partner fic, this time with Bishonen'sFoxyMiko! So make sure you give her credit where it's due! This was a story that me and her had thought up a while back...in fact, I was working at another building so...and it's been...yeah, we thought this up about three months ago, give or take a few days. Hope you all enjoy, the chapters we wrote are truly mixed with us, and there is no real way to tell who wrote what since we didn't switch on scenes. Still, please read and leave a comment telling us what you think! Much Love! ^_^")**

_**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**_**: LOL, this was really fun co-authoring with Akuma Chibi in this. It started out as she was telling me about another Zane/Kagome pairing of hers and I asked how she would like to do the same pairing but with a sense of taboo. After that, ideas started coming to us like crazy XD. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! XD**

**-x-x-x-**

**Little Princess**

**-x-x-x-**

_Hark! Hark! The dogs do bark,  
The beggars are coming to town.  
Some in rags,  
And some in tags,  
And one in a velvet gown!_

Her voice soft and gentle; soothing the toddler held closely in her arms. The little girl was staring off ahead of her listening to the rhyme her mother spoke, though the meaning fell on deaf ears. She would every so often twiddle her fingers or turn to look up at her mother's face, minute hands cupping her mother's cheeks, tiny nimble fingers learning her mother's eyes and lips.

Her mother kissed the fingers of the toddler as they touched down on her lips. "You are a curious one, aren't you?" She smiled, "Let's go find something for you; I'm sure we can sedate that curiosity."

"_Momma?"_

The woman turned with her smile still in place, looking at the three, soon to be four year old, that stood in the Nursery doorway. "Hello Zane dear, what are you doing up? It's well past your bedtime."

"Not tired."

She grinned, "Come then, maybe you could help me. I'm trying to find something that will hold your sisters attention." She said, taking his hand in her left, holding her daughter in her right arm.

"Kagome can't sleep?"

"No, she wants to play."

"I'll watch her."

She laughed, "Okay, but while you watch her, I'll watch you." She smiled.

"Okay then!"

She looked at her son, having the same fair skinned complexion that she and her youngest and only daughter had. She had two beautiful kids; her little girl, Kagome, had just turned two; now after almost two years, she had a full head of black hair, thick and naturally wavy, stopping at her ears. Her eyes were deep blue, similar to that of an ocean, mesmerizing, you could almost drown in them; her son, Zane, with his teal colored hair, taking after his father in looks, her in complexion, his eyes were the same cloudy green as his father's.

He was protective of Kagome, always watching over her. Far be it if she tumbled or fell it was the end of the world and he was calling the police. She laughed, remembering when her daughter was learning to crawl and had lost balance and bumped her head on the leg of the table. He had ordered the housemaid to put pillows on all the legs of the tables, chairs, desks; so on and so forth.

Walking into her room, she put her finger to her lips and motioned for silence to her eldest child. Her husband lay asleep on the bed, and she had no real desire to wake him from his slumber. She moved to her dresser and took the medium sized jewelry box, simple in its mahogany wood and oval shape. She quietly removed herself from the room, making sure Zane was with her before shutting the door silently behind her. They walked back into the nursery and she sat the box on the floor.

"We are giving her a necklace?" Zane frowned, "It might hurt her."

"No, not a necklace," She opened the box and immediately, Kagome reached her hand out to grab the first thing to catch her eyes. "Ah, ah, careful Kagome,"

"Mm, ball-ball!"

Zane looked inside the jewelry box and picked up the lavender/pink jewel, an orb on a simple string, nothing about it looked expensive, but his sister seemed to like it a lot.

"Ah, the Shikon no Tama,"

"What's that?" Zane asked curiously, turning the orb over in his hand. It had no blemishes, no ugly marks or scratches.

"Ah, the Shikon no Tama, a jewel my mother gave me, and she received it from hers, so on and so forth. You wanna know something funny? All of the women in my family have one daughter. Only one, so that no one fights over the Shikon no Tama."

"Why would you fight over a marble?"

"It's an old jewel of legend; grandma say's that our ancestors believed it to hold great powers, and it was said that the Shikon no Tama could grant its protector any one wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes, but...it's never worked, at least, not as far as I know of. Mind you, I never wore it or anything. All of the women in my family kept it in a case away from harm, they said we should protect it, not expose it."

"Is it real?"

"...I don't know."

"Ball-Ball!"

"Ah, right, right...I hear you." She smiled at Zane, "Go ahead and let her have it; there's no harm in letting her play with it."

He nodded and handed the jewel to his sister, watching her hands wrap two thirds of the way around the jewel, not able to grasp it all in her hands. She stared into the jewel, her eyes taking on a hazy look as she got lost in the small orb.

Zane and his mother watched the youngest as she was lulled into sleep.

"That was strange." She stood and placed Kagome in the crib, pulling the jewel from the little ones hands; she looked into it and smiled, tying it to the mobile above her daughters crib. It was tied in the center of the string to the center of the mobile to keep it from hitting her daughter in the head when she woke up, puppies hanging around the Shikon no Tama, turning with the mobile that played soothing melodies in tones so sweet and low.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

**-x-x-x-**

Once reaching her destination, Kagome and Zane's mother, Amaya (Night rain) turned the ignition of her car off and sat in her seat. All that had happened just an hour or two ago started to sink in before letting her tears fall and setting her forehead on the steering wheel, sobbing quietly so to not wake her sleeping daughter from her nap in the back car seat.

The day started out like any other day, with her waking, tending to her daughter, and a couple of maids helping her make breakfast for her two children. It was around the early afternoon, after lunch, as she was playing with her son and daughter that everything turned so bad.

_**-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-**_

_Her husband had returned home earlier than his usual time of five-thirty in the evening. He came up to her, saying that he had to talk to her about something._

_The expression on his face was so serious that she knew it had to be important. So with a nod, asking Zane to watch his sister while she talked with his father, Ayame followed her husband to his study. During their walk to the study, her husband, Hisao Truesdale was uncharacteristically quiet and it made Amaya wonder what he needed to talk to her about. Not knowing what was wrong made her insides twist with worry of what might be wrong._

_After reaching the study, Hisao allowed his wife to walk in first before entering himself and closing the door behind him. He watched as Amaya took a seat; he hoped beyond hope that his ever-faithful wife, the mother of his first two beautiful children would forgive him of the sin he'd committed…and also come to understand what he was about to do was to take responsibility of the wrong he had done._

"_What did you need to discuss dear?" Amaya asked._

_Hisao didn't answer immediately until he was seated in front of her, taking her delicate hands into his. Looking into her eyes, he started, "Amaya…I know that all throughout our marriage you had always been faithful to me…and had not lied to me once…or hidden anything from me…" Seeing her nod, although confusedly, he continued, "…despite all this…what I've done…"_

"_I don't understand. What is it that you did?"_

_Sighing, Hisao thought over what he should say…how he should tell her. Finding no way to try sugarcoating it, he answered hesitantly while torn, "A week before Kagome had turned two…you remembered how I was held up at work and arrived home late?"_

"_Yes…" Amaya didn't like where this was going…and was a bit scared as to what he would say next._

_Something was terribly wrong since she hardly ever saw her husband look so guilty while looking at her as if begging for forgiveness. The only times she ever saw him look guilty is when he was forced to let an employee from work go but she had never seen him look her like this…_

"_That night, I was held up…but it wasn't for work…" Hisao's grip on Amaya's hands tightened slightly, not to where he was hurting her, as he lowered his gaze before he continued to confess, "...something happened…that I could─ SHOULD have been prevented."_

_Amaya looked at him in hurt and denial, asking, "What…? Are you saying that…?"_

"_Yes…I…had an affair with another woman." Without looking up to see her expression, Hisao tried to assure, "The affair was very brief…and I was drinking. I don't remember very much of it. The only thing I remember before it happened was that it was with one of the women I work with…" his eyes clenched, mentally cursing his stupidity for allowing this all to happen. "After the first time, we never spoke of it and never got together again, despite that she wanted to. But─when I found out she was pregnant today...I...I─"_

"_Stop it…" Her voice came out barely above a whisper._

"_Amaya, please hear me out; I─"_

"_I've heard enough!" She stood so suddenly, pulling her hands from his loosened grip._

"_Amaya," He tried calming her but she stormed out of his study and down the hall to the Nursery where Zane and Kagome played. "Amaya!" He followed after her in time to see her pick Kagome up and move to the crib where she pulled a jewel from his daughters' mobile, handing it to his youngest before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her. "Amaya, you can't leave!"_

_She turned and glared callously at him, "Watch me!" She moved to her son, crouching down on one knee, careful of her youngest as she balanced her on her hip. "Zane sweetie, mommy has to go."_

"_You are taking this out of way out of control," Hisao said, placing a hand on her shoulder only for it to be slapped away._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" She pulled the wedding band from around her finger and tossed it across from her and out the door. Hisao turned to get it but stopped short, instead turning to his wife who stood glaring coldly at him. "Did you think it would be forgiven? That I would smile and say, 'it's alright' and 'everyone makes mistakes'? What were you expecting? Tell me, Hisao, when you slept with her, was it worth it?"_

"_I wish I could take it all back."_

"_...so do I, so do I."_

_She walked past him and left him standing in an empty Nursery, tears spilling from his smoky teal eyes. Zane was running after her, trying to keep up with his mother, catching her by her Fang Tiered Mini Skirt that fell and stopped just above her knees in shades of brown and red. She looked down and smiled sadly. "You need to stay, Zane. I love you so much, but I can't take you from him. He loves you so much, and you are so dear to him. I hate him so much for what he's done, but I still love him, and for that, I can't take everyone he holds dear away from him. Zane, do something for me."_

"_..."_

"_Watch over your new sibling, okay? Protect the little one to the best that you can, and...Watch over your daddy."_

_He looked at the ground and frowned but nodded none the less. He didn't like it, but...he would do as his mother asked of him, even if it meant staying._

_Amaya took one more look behind her before turning and leaving the place she once called home._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

And now Amaya was back home where her mother lived; where she herself was raised. As much as her heart ached and she wanted to take Zane with her, let him grow up in the settings she did…she didn't completely have the heart to leave the man without his eldest son and only took their daughter with her since her baby was still too young to be without her.

But it had to be done. She wasn't going to live with that man anymore; Amaya didn't even want to be in the same room as him. She couldn't trust him right now, possibly not ever, even if it was just one affair.

Even if she was to forgive him, whose to say he won't betray her again by sleeping around behind her back once again? What if this wasn't the first he had done this, despite his word of saying it was?

She'd still come around to see her son and allow him to see his sister, as well as allow her daughter to see her new baby brother…but she couldn't go back to Hisao…not now. And she didn't believe she ever would be able to.

Once Amaya had calmed down a bit, she dried her tears with a bit of a sniffle. After a deep breath to calm her nerves, she got out of her car and went to the back seat where her little girl was still napping in her car seat. Unbuckling everything and bringing Kagome into her arms, Amaya locked her vehicle and started the trek up the steps of her family's shrine.

With each step she walked on, she remembered how she first met her soon-to-be ex-husband. It was on these steps that she had met Hisao while she was home from college during, her winter vacation. Most would say that it was love at first sight…and maybe it was. But it wasn't forever…not after what Hisao confessed.

By marrying the man she loved, she gave some snobs the belief that she married Hisao for the money. But even after Hisao told her that he came from a wealthy family, the money never mattered.

And despite that his late grandmother didn't like her, Hisao, with his mother and father's blessings, went through with marrying Amaya…and took her to the place she always desired to go to for their honeymoon; Cairo, Egypt.

She ascended the rest of the way up the steps and stared at the shrine that she had grown up in; so many fond memories were made here, and she looked forward to making many more with her daughter.

Taking a few steps towards the door, she watched as it opened, a slightly breathless woman staring out from the door.

"..." The older woman caught her breath and ran forward, hugging both Amaya and Kagome in her arms. "Amaya, love..."

"Mom, how─"

"Motherly intuition; I always know when my baby needs me." The woman ushered her daughter and granddaughter inside, closing the door soundly behind her. "Story time can wait till tomorrow, for now, rest. The drive from the Truesdale manor to the Higurashi Shrine is a long and taxing one, are you hungry? Is the little one tired, perhaps you should lay her down?"

Amaya smiled at her mothers' worried mind-set, watching as she pulled out an old baby bassinet for the sleeping toddler lying in her arms.

"Mom, thank you."

The older woman smiled a wearing old smile, wrinkles from worry were apparent on her brow and around her eyes. "You needn't thank me. You are my daughter, and she my granddaughter. I will always help you, no matter what troubles you. Now, lay her down and we will go have some tea."

Amaya did as told, hoping the night would fade and she wouldn't remember anything come tomorrow. She lay Kagome down and the sleeping girl turned slightly to the side, still gripping the jewel tightly in her small hands. _'Sleep tight, my little angel.'_

Once she was sure that her baby girl was sleeping peacefully, Amaya left the downstairs guest room to the kitchen where her mother was most likely making the tea.

In the hallway, she was met by her father, who was wearing an evening yukata, _'he must've been sleeping when I arrived…'_ she thought guiltily, but the guilt she felt was forgotten when her father came up and wrapped his arms around her, giving what comfort he could to his first and only daughter before leading Amaya to the kitchen with one of his arms still wrapped around her shoulders.

As they walked to the kitchen, Amaya savored her father's comforting embrace before they reached their destination where her father pulled a chair out for her before taking his own seat across from her as his wife brought in a third cup and started to pour some tea for all of them.

After Amaya's mother took a seat next to her husband, no one said a word, but that didn't bother Amaya…she felt that she wasn't ready to tell them why she had returned home with only her daughter…or tell them about Hisao cheating on her and getting another woman pregnant.

That one fact made her heart clench painfully, asking herself how Hisao could sleep with another woman when he was married to her and had two growing children…

But what was done was done…there's no way either of them could change or take back what happened…

The sound of her father clearing his throat caught her attention as he calmly held his teacup before he spoke, "We know something is wrong, Amaya…especially for you to have made such a sudden trip; to come home from the mansion." His closed eyes then opened to look at her, asking, "What happened between you and Hisao? And why isn't Zane with you as well?"

Amaya lowered her gaze to her cup, not wanting her father to see the emotional pain in her eyes or even the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Seeing her daughter's hands trembling as they held her cup, Amaya's mother was about to scold her husband about being to straightforward until she heard her daughter's voice speak softly, almost trembling, "Hisao…he…" Her heart compressed in her chest with the words she would have to sooner or later speak, which meant, she would have to admit the truth to herself. "…he found someone better suited…for him." She knew it wasn't that way, but in her mind, that's what he had done. _'Both are heartless. That girl knew he was married, and they both…'_ She clenched her fists in her skirt. "He had an affair with some…girl at work. He told me today, and he said she was pregnant." She had finally said it. It hurt like hell, but she had spoken those heart wrenching words, and…she felt no better about than she did when he'd said them.

"Oh my," Her mother's hand was over her mouth, a surprised gesture; no doubt she had believed them to be perfectly happy and married…but then, so had she.

"That bastard," Her father stood and moved as if her were going to leave.

"Dad, please let it go. Zane needs a father, and that's why I left him with Hisao, so please, let's not cause anymore problems. I'll be fine, I have Kagome, and I have you and mom. Please...let's just drop it. I want to move on, and it will be hard enough to forget about Hisao and what he did, even if that's possible, he will never truly be gone from my mind…or my heart…" Her head dropped, so did the hand that had momentarily been holding his sleeve.

He turned and wrapped his arms around his heartbroken daughter, "Then we will help you move on."

"_Thank you,"_ Her voice a whisper as tears fell from her eyes. She leaned her head against her fathers shoulder and cried. She knew that her troubles…had only begun…

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma & Bishi: Please Regard Us Kindly, Read and Review! SANKYU! ''^_^ ^_^''**


	2. Goodbye

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns. **

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**** Sorry for the Long wait guys. My dad's laptop just quit on us and now he had banned me from using it ever again. And although I've still got my Desktop, I can't receive wireless on it. But thanks to a neighbor of mine, I'm able to use his computer to check my emails and update what I can. For the title of this chapter, I was sort of inspired by Celine Dion's song "Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)", despite that the song is mainly about saying goodbye to your mother. Hope You Guys Enjoyed XD.**

**Akuma Chibi:**** So, how about that chapter two...hehe, so we might have taken a while, but hey, it's been updated! Yeah, let's give a round of applause! We hope you like this chapter, and we'll try and faster. Also, if anyone was curious, my birthday was November, 12th! YAY! I'm 20~! This time, the story starts with Bishi, after the (-x-x-x-) it'll be me! Please enjoy and give Bishi her credit due! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Goodbye's the Saddest Word**

**-x-x-x-**

_One for sorrow,  
Two for joy,  
Three for a girl,  
Four for a boy,  
Five for silver,  
Six for gold,  
Seven for a secret  
Never to be told._

The sound of etching from a pen soon stopped before a feminine hand set said pen down on the desk. Amaya was quiet and solemn as the lawyer in front of her took the papers she had just etched her name on. The papers she just signed being divorce papers to finalize her and Hisao's separation.

It had been only a year and a half after she had left the Truesdale estate and her daughter, Kagome now being a little more than three years old...and her son, Zane was turning five very soon and keeping his promise to watch over his father and live watching his little brother grow.

During that span of time, she still came around the Truesdale estate to allow her little girl to not only see her big brother Zane but to also allow her to see her baby brother, Syrus. It seemed that after she had returned to her shrine that Hisao's mistress had moved in after Syrus was born and flaunted like she was the lady of the house, wearing the expensive gold and silver jewelry she had left behind and the designer clothes that once belonged to her, fitting the cocky woman a couple sizes too big on her.

Hisao's mistress was, although cute in looks, a half a foot shorter than Amaya and looked to have, due to her, most likely, breastfeeding, maybe a B cup and her waist looking very slim; so slim that she was surprised that she was able to carry little Syrus during the whole nine months of pregnancy.

'_But she most likely had a c-section after her water broke...'_ Amaya though almost bitterly, remembering how the smaller woman had tried to goad her and gloat about how she had snatched her husband away from her. Oh, how she had wished to slap that irritatingly smug look off her face and give the gold-digger a good piece of her mind, but, Amaya didn't want Zane and Kagome to witness her anger...however, that never stopped Amaya from calmly saying things that seemed to press the right buttons, making the younger and shorter woman angry, with her so-called pride and ego hurt and brought down a couple of notches.

When the woman made a declaration of sorts, being certain that Hisao would divorce Amaya and marry _her_, Amaya just gave a bitter but very amused laugh, saying that Hisao won't divorce her but she would divorce him since Amaya couldn't seem to see their marriage work again, especially when the mistress was also living under the same roof. As for Hisao marrying the mistress who gave birth to his second son...well, Amaya said in truth- knowing her ex-husband very well when it came to his morality- that he would never marry the woman who had a hand in ruining his first and only marriage and the only reason he ever allowed her to live under his roof was because she was the mother of his youngest child.

Although, from what Amaya had seen, the woman never really paid much attention to Syrus and always handed him to a handmaid while she did her own thing; whether she was relaxing by the pool, lazing around the mansion, talking on the phone, or just left the house to spend Hisao's money on clothes, jewelry, or any other meaningless thing she thought to spend money on.

The woman was only after her husband for the money...and had no care for little Syrus. And even though Amaya was going through with the divorce, a part of her still cared about Hisao and she had nothing against Syrus but she hoped that Hisao would open his eyes and see that Syrus's mother was not taking her responsibility as a proper mother. Not to mention Amaya didn't trust the woman with Zane or Kagome when she had to leave for a short while to take care of a quick errand as she allowed her children to spend time together and with baby Syrus.

Every time Amaya came by with Kagome to visit Zane, the young boy would always look at the other woman coldly when she was in the same room. And after she was gone, would whisper or mutter how he hated the woman for not only separating his parents but for saying mean things about his mother and not caring about his baby brother.

Despite the fact that she didn't like the baby boy's mother, Amaya couldn't bring her self to hate the little one. It wasn't his fault for being born, just like it wasn't his fault for being born to such a greedy woman like his mother. So during her and Kagome's visits, she would always give some attention to little Syrus. Even though he wasn't her child, he was still Zane and Kagome's little brother; no matter what she told herself, that...was the truth.

Amaya gave a soft sigh, _'As much as I love him, I only hope… that Hisao will open his eyes soon to that woman's greed…'_ she thought to herself, then gave a glance to her husband sitting next to her, who was minutes away from becoming her ex, _'if not for his sake, then at least for his children's sake...'_

Next to her, Hisao took hold of the divorce papers that were handed to him with a bit of hesitance before reading the fine print. When Amaya told him that there was no way for her to trust him again and not able to find a way to somehow make their marriage work again once more, he ultimately knew that she was going to suggest a divorce.

He never wanted to be separated from her, never wanted their marriage to be annulled...he knew deep down that he owed it to her to let her go and allow her to move on. From what he read in the terms of the divorce, Amaya didn't want any money from him; none of the possessions he had bought for her─the clothes, the jewelry, the foreign car he bought her for their third anniversary, nothing─not even alimony. All that she did want was the full custody of their daughter while allowing his to at least see her when he wanted and she'd be allowed to see their son, Zane while he was able to visit her and his grandparents.

Despite that, he read _(and heard her verbally say)_ that she didn't want child support from him; Hisao was still going to pay for it so he would know that his little girl was supported and well taken care of, financially.

The documents showed that Amaya wanted this divorce to be as swift, painless, and easy as possible. Although, he never wanted to let the love of his life go, Hisao knew that he had screwed it up when he had slept with the mother of his newly born second son, and not only telling Amaya of his mistake, but for also allowing his mistress to live under the same roof as him.

After taking his sights from the documents in his hands, Hisao looked to Amaya, asking, "Are you certain that you want this, Amaya...? We can try making this work a little longer..."

Amaya shook her head before answering in a soft voice, "After all that's happened...even though I know this will tear Zane up, knowing that his parents are splitting up, and I have nothing against little Syrus...I can't live under the same roof as that woman and I refuse to have her anywhere near Kagome. Much as I still care about you, Hisao...I refuse to have my children anywhere near that woman; I simply don't trust her with any of them."

Her bangs covered her eyes, refusing to let Hisao see how much this is hurt her still, as she continued, "...no matter how much I've wanted to take Zane with me and gain full custody of both him and Kagome...a part of me can't take your eldest child away from you...I just can't do that to you. But I do ask to have full custody of Kagome and allow her to grow up with me, without much worry."

Understanding what she wanted to say...and her own way of saying that she still cared about him, Hisao nodded and reluctantly went to signing the documents to finalize their divorce. Even though he had lost the love of his life due to his mistake, he was still grateful that Amaya was allowing him to still have his son and visitation rights to his little girl.

Looking sorrowfully at Amaya, Hisao felt his heart clench at her words and from what he was about to do. The stokes of his pen were slow and deliberate, trying to stall the inevitable of his mistake as Hisao's thoughts went through his head with haste, showing memories of his time together with her, his daughter, his family...he started to etch his name on the documents, this was his entire fault, he thought, wishing hard that he could take it all back; to turn back time, to prevent what he had done.

'_But it's too late...' _Hisao thought as he came to the last page of the divorce papers, staring at the line he was to sign his John Hancock. _'Because I gave in to temptation and my liquor induced lust...I gained a greedy mistress who thinks I love her...and lost...'_ he slowly and painfully wrote his last signature, _'the trust...of the only woman I loved completely...and my only daughter...'_

And with the last stroke of his full name, the divorce of Amaya and Hisao Truesdale was finalized.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Amaya smiled at her little girl, lying outside on her stomach as her three year old crawled over to her and made a cute growl noise. She couldn't help laugh as Kagome tried to tackle her, crawling onto her back before lying out on top of her. "Kagome dear, are you a lion?"

"_**Rwar~!"**_

She growled lazily as her grandmother and a young man that Amaya had been seeing for a little more than seven months before he proposed came out. He moved to their side and picked Kagome up with a light chuckle as the girl raised her hands in a playful and childlike manner. "Hey there kiddo, hogging you mom, aren't you."

Kagome smiled, "Momma~!" She reached out with her arms held wide and smiled wider as her mom stood up and walked over to her and the man who held her.

"Come now, Fumio, you know she knows to share...besides, you get me all to yourself when mom takes her off on her walks."

"Which is presumably why she followed me out here," Fumio said with a smile as the elder woman took the little girl he'd grown close to over his limited time knowing her. "To steal her away."

Amaya smiled and laughed at him, leaning into his open arms. She had met him while sweeping the steps one morning, and he'd made a comment on how, 'surely there were more than one person available to help sweep those steps,' and how, 'it seems like a big job for just one person, perhaps help would be...appreciated?' Amaya had only been able to smile as he's ran across the street to a young couple to request a broom to borrow before he had run back over to her and half way up the stairs to where she'd stood before helping her clean. It was actually quite charming, both his company and his personality were welcomed. It was two days after that he'd come back under the excuse of paying his respects to the spirits of the Goshinboku, which she'd laughed at. Her memories of that day...

_~Flashback~_

_Amaya sighed as she looked at the man in front of her. His hair was slightly shaggy and unkempt, or so the wind made it look. She watched him bow and pass her to the tree behind the shrine where her little girl of two and nine months sat playing with the rope surrounding it._

"_How cute," He said, walking over to the girl and sitting by her side. She looked over curiously at him and smiled, shaking the rope as she looked at him. He smiled back and held his hand out to her, which after a moment, she took. "I'm Fumio, what's your name?"_

"_..." She seemed to be thinking, glancing to her mother who nodded for her to answer; she looked back and said in a cute voice, "Kegome!"_

_Amaya laughed, "Her name is Kagome, she still has trouble with a's and e's, but she's getting there. So, Fumio, you don't really expect me to believe you came all the way up here to pay your respects to that old tree, do you?"_

"_Ah, but history deserves respect, my dear Amaya, as do those who protect that history." He gestured to her. Standing, he walked over to her and took her hand in his, "I hope you know that."_

_Amaya blushed, "Well, I do now, thank you." She carefully pulled her hand from his._

_He took that as his cue to leave with farewell. Bowing to the small Kagome, who turned and bowed back while on her knees, her forehead pressing against the grass._

_As fate would have it, not even a week later, he was there on their steps once more. She was going to the shop for some essentials and he 'decided' to tag along and help her. She complained, though, only a little. She truly felt no ill will towards him, she was only nervous to be getting into any relationships, and then there was the fact that she was, technically, still married by law. As such, she kept herself at a certain...distance...so not to raise questions of their...'relation'._

_Then, before she knew it, time had passed, and he'd asked her to coffee one evening, and then, dinner, and then..._

_Soon, it wasn't long before they were holding hands and walking together to the park with Kagome. Within eight weeks, Kagome had met with her lawyer about divorce papers, and she was...content...with the fact that soon she would be freed of the ties she had to Hisao. She loved him, yes, and that would probably never change, but he had destroyed all faith and trust that she had once had in him. She couldn't stay with a man like that, no matter how much she loved him..._

_No, she had stopped wearing her wedding band, and now, she could only wait. He had gone off on a silly business trip, and it was hard to catch him at home, when that 'woman' his mistress, wasn't there. She had met her once since the day she'd left, and she knew that within just a few weeks the baby would be born, so she planned to stay away for the time being until she'd settled after the baby's birth._

_She came by after two months, bringing Kagome with her, Fumio waited outside in the car for them. Kagome was immediately enveloped in a tight hug by her brother. Zane then followed up with hugging his mother. The sound of heels clacking on the marble flooring drew her attention as the woman, a vivacious vision, with light, fair blonde hair and grey blue eyes, she was a beauty, rare and regal looking, but the cold scowl on her face at the sight of Amaya set the look apart from any true royal. "You, what are you doing here? Haven't you been divorced yet? Weren't you already dumped onto the streets?"_

_In truth, Amaya never liked to judge people or call them names, she honestly discouraged it, but that didn't keep her thoughts from tailing boarder line psychotic at the thought of this...hot mess...watching over her little Zane who, now stood holding her hand and Kagome's, glaring coldly at the woman who, Amaya noticed, was wearing her Prada black heels and Milano blue skirt with...her silk white and black kimono, off-shoulder top._

_And even though the clothes were a little lose, she still flaunted herself in them as if she owned the place, trying hard no doubt too make herself look like the 'lady' of the house._

"_I came to see Hisao,"_

"_Not here, now leave,"_

"_I don't have to, I'm permitted to stay her, more so than any street hussy; now...where has he gone off to?"_

"_Hong Kong, a meeting...may take a few weeks, since he also has a project there."_

"_What?"_

"_What? I am his secretary, why so surprised? I scheduled it."_

_Amaya glared, and had kissed her son farewell before leaving the vile woman in the house to boss around the servants, and, no doubt ignoring both children and leave the maids and butlers to care for their well-being._

_Kagome ended up holding off the signing, through 'good moral' and instead, she brought Kagome over to see her brother and father every so often, and a few time, Fumio joined her inside. Hisao hadn't liked him at first, but after a while, Amaya guessed he realized that he and her would never get back together. Zane was confused as to who he was, but he liked him. He would play with both him and his sister a lot when they came over. They had seen each other for seven months when he proposed, and Amaya knew, she needed couldn't hold off the signature any longer._

_~End Flashback~_

It was the week after her engagement to Fumio that she went to Hisao's, taking Kagome with her to get the signature needed for their divorce to be finalized. She was happy that it was over with, and now she could move on with her life. They had planned a date for the wedding, it would be in nine months, giving them plenty of time to prepare and get ready for the special day.

Amaya shook her head to rid her self of that sudden onslaught of thoughts as she noticed Kagome was no longer with her. Her mother had gone back inside to get her stuff and left Kagome with her for a moment, and Fumio said he would be back in a moment too...so...where was her daughter!

Amaya started circling the shrine to the back of the tree where she was relieved to find Kagome playing...with...a boy. One with tri colored hair that looked to be around the same age as Kagome. _'Who...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma & Bishi: We hope you all enjoy this next installment and we will update as soon as possible. Please Regard Us in Kind, Please Read and Review, Sankyu. ^-^'' ^_^;**


	3. Kagome's New Friend

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns. **

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**** After giving another long wait, I'm starting to feel bad. Right now, still no Internet for my Desktop computer but at least my dad's allowing me to go online with his new (if used) laptop on the condition that I only use the laptop a couple hours at most instead of staying on it all day like before. So far, I'm falling into routine about it's usage but sometimes it sucks that the animes, mangas, or TV shows are out of my reach for some of my fics (can't really continue writing with them out of my reach). Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. -^.^-**

**Akuma Chibi:**** So, it took a little while, but here it is! We've gotten back into the story, so expect more updates! I'm actually really looking forward to the next few chapters! I can't think up anything else important that needs to be brought up, so...enjoy this next installment! ^-^''**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Kagome's New Friend**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_There were two birds sat on a stone,  
Fa, la, la, la, lal de  
One flew away and then there was none,  
Fa, la, la, la, lal de  
And so the poor stone  
Was left all alone.  
Fa, la, la, la, lal de._

Amaya watched for a few moments as the two just sat playing around the tree.

"I'm sorry..."

Amaya jumped and turned to see a young woman with light brown hair just past her shoulders standing and smiling not to far away from her. She was dressed in a simple dun dress that fell past her knees in red, gray and yellows. "No...It's fine. Who are you?" She wasn't trying to sound rude; she just didn't know who the woman that stood before her was.

"My name is Chowa Yuki, a pleasure to meet you. Again, I'm sorry. My son...had said something weird...about something calling his name." She looked back to the boy, her son, who was laughing with Kagome as they chased one another. "He took off without me, and was already a third of the way up your steps by the time I reached them. I figured...if he was going to climb, he could come up here. Honestly, I'm surprised he made it..."

Amaya smiled, "One second," she left the three and moved to where her mother would be, "Mom, why don't you stay here today."

Fumio poked his head around the corner, "Does that mean no alone time?"

"..." She smiled, "Sorry Fumio...Kagome's busy though, so she won't want to leave."

Curiously, they left the shrine house to see what it was Amaya was talking about, both pausing at the adorable sight before them. Kagome was placing flowers in the smiling boys' hair, occasionally he'd shake his head and they'd watch them fall about them.

"Can I ask what your son's name is?

Chowa smiled, "...Jaden...Jaden Yuki..."

Amaya looked at the carefree child, _'Kagome...it looks like our life will start falling into place soon enough...I can't wait to see what your future will be like...'_ she thought silently to herself as she, Fumio, her mother and Chowa continued to watch the two kids play about the Goshinboku.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 Months Later)**

Amaya sighed in relief as she made it to the last step leading to her childhood home with Chowa not far behind her. Both holding bags full of party favors for a child's party. Since the weather in the city, as well as on the shrine grounds, was getting a little warmer than usual, especially for mid-spring. But that wasn't bothering Amaya or Chowa, not in the least.

Recently she, Fumio and Kagome were able to see Zane for his fifth birthday and allowed to help set up for his party. The young blue-haired boy was very happy to see his mother as well as his precious baby sister on his birthday, and said he couldn't ask for more; his other gifts from family and friends (most from his father's workplace) were mostly ignored in favor of spending time with his mother and sister as much as possible before they had to leave him again. Fumio was also able to play with him and his siblings until sometime after the party was over.

Amaya's parents would've come with her to see their grandson but with them knowing that Syrus' mother would also be there, they decided against it and had Fumio and Amaya take their presents for Zane to him, with hopes of him visiting them someday soon.

Right now, her and Fumio's wedding day was just around the corner; just within a week, but if the weather wasn't in their favor on the big day, Fumio and she would postpone the wedding at a later day.

The wedding wasn't going to be anything huge. Unlike her wedding with Hisao, Amaya's wedding with Fumio was going to be much simpler, with just a few decorations, her father marrying them under the Goshinboku, and only close friends and family would be invited.

And while Fumio would be wearing a rented white and baby blue tux, Amaya would be wearing her mother's white wedding kimono with faded, baby blue hydrangeas embroidered on the sleeves, shoulders, and foot of the kimono with a light, faded blue obi.

The wedding was one of the reasons she was running errands with Chowa, her new friend.

Another was because, just a few months away, Amaya's little girl's fourth birthday was set, with her little Zane and, of course, baby Syrus invited.

The two mothers were around shopping and getting decorations for her toddler's party which was also planned as Jaden, Chowa Yuki's son's third birthday since Kagome and the little boy grew very close since that day they first met.

Over the last two months, the little boy and Amaya's daughter always played together when Chowa had some free time to spend outside the house, allowing the two toddlers to play while the pair of mothers talked. As the two toddlers grew close, so did the mothers.

"Phew, it's awfully warm for mid-spring." Amaya muttered as she made her way to the bench that was set under the shade of the Goshinboku's canopy. After setting her bags on the ground, she took a seat and gave another sigh of relief that she was able to rest under the shade where the breeze felt a lot cooler than in the sun.

As she was putting her hair up to allow the breeze to reach the back of her neck, Chowa also took a seat on the bench with Amaya.

"I know. The weather report said that there's a chance of rain but I'm not too sure since there are times that the meteorologist is wrong." The other woman replied with rueful smile.

The given reply was a laugh of agreement as Amaya, remembered how the meteorologist she usually received a weather report from would make a mistake and she would sometimes get caught in a downpour when it was said to be sunny all day.

The two women enjoyed the silence that came, savoring the cool breeze where they sat before they had to head into the house to hide the party favors where Kagome couldn't reach or find them. But for now, with how much they had been walking around town, buying party favors, setting cake orders to be ready for the wedding and flower deliveries, along with taking the wedding kimono to get dry-cleaned and fitted for the big day.

After another moment more in the comfortable silence, Chowa turned to Amaya, "Hey, Amaya…?" Once she caught the raven-haired mother's attention, she continued, "You had said that once you and Fumio are married that you would take his name, right? Are you planning to change Kagome's last name as well?"

Amaya gave a pause before nodding, "Yeah…after Fumio and I return from our honeymoon and change my last name on my ID, we'll start going through the procedures of changing Kagome's last name from Truesdale to Higurashi." Closing her eyes, she pointed out, "Hisao already has Zane to carry on the Truesdale name…and I want Kagome to start anew before she starts going to daycare or school."

Chowa nodded in understanding, considering that she would've done the same thing if she were to remarry after a divorce. But since her husband was too honest and loyal in their marriage, there was no threat of a divorce or changing family names.

Changing the subject so that her friend won't be so down, Chowa spoke as she stood, "Come on. I'm sure Fumio and your parents' are ready for us to get back to finish up planning the wedding and hiding the party favors for the kids' party."

With an upturn of her lips, Amaya agreed before standing and picking up her bags so the two could head into the house.

There was no use in thinking about the past when she had a new future ready and waiting for her, with a wedding being the only obstacle to go through.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome and Jaden sat out back, Kagome was waving her hands about in a flying motion, "Chuu! Chuu! Chuu~" She turned and smiled, falling onto Jaden as they both tumbled to the grassy ground laughing.

"Chuu?" Amaya looked curiously to Fumio who smiled and gave a small shrug.

"They've been making all sorts of interesting noises, Chuu, is just one of many." He leaned back and kissed his soon-to-be wife on the lips, gaining a smile from the beautiful woman.

"I see,"

"I've heard that before," Chowa frowned, "My son has said it before,"

Amaya looked to Chowa, "What is it?"

"Oh...I don't know really, I guess he just picked it up one day...I can't really say..."

"Mama!" Kagome ran to Amaya and circled her in a flying motion before her mother caught her around the waist and picked her up, laughing and giggling, Kagome hugged her. "Mama, Jade is my best friend!"

Amaya smiled, "Jade?" She glanced to Chowa who was smiling too; Jaden looked confused, staring up at Amaya and Kagome. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" She moved in her attempt to be put down and Amaya consented, placing her daughter down on the ground before she ran off with Jaden.

Amaya grinned to Chowa, "Jade...how cute..." The two mothers laughed at the nickname given by an innocent, soon-to-be four years old, girl.

Fumio watched the two women leave before continuing with what he was doing. Watching the two kids, he kept his eyes on both as he worked on an assignment for his boss. He knew well enough that having children was no excuse to ignore his work, but when they were so adorable, how could he not just look up and get lost in their playful antics.

"Fumi-Papa!"

'_She's taken up nicknames...Fumi?'_ He laughed, "Yes little one?"

"Play!"

He glanced down at his paperwork, it was only half done, and he'd still half to set up a presentation for the meeting coming up on Wednesday. _'I have four days to finish, I'll do some more later,'_ He placed it back in his folder and bag before standing and stretching. Picking the girl up, he held her high and watched her wave her arms high.

"No, no, no!" She laughed, "Play Hide N'go Seeking! Hide N'go Seeking!"

"Hide and seek? Alright, you hide, I'll seek!" He placed her down and watched the two take off in a run. _'What am I supposed to count to...ten seems a little short...twenty?'_

"Count a bunch!"

'_...how much is a bunch...?'_ He sighed, and then started a never-ending count to forty before finally going after the two. Kagome should have been easy to find, since she was a bag of giggles on legs. Jaden was notoriously silent during this game, and was incredibly good at hiding, so it was no wonder when he found Kagome smiling and laughing behind a tree a little deeper in the forest behind the shrine. It had been a good thirty minutes and he still hadn't found Jaden. "Jaden? Jaden, you win...come out now, Jaden!"

Kagome giggled cutely from behind him, "He won't come out like that..." She held out a stick that she'd found lying on the ground, then moving closer to a tree, she struck it three times, both listening as it echoed throughout the forest. A rustling of leaves drew Fumio's attention, and he turned to see Jaden poke his head out from behind a tree. "Jaden wins!" She smiled, running up to him and throwing her arms around his waist in a hug.

Fumio let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding at the sight of the boy safely in his line of sight. _'That scared a few years off of me...'_ he watched the two celebrate Jaden's win, _'And to think...they're not even teens yet...'_ He shivered at the thought of the trouble they would cause. "Jaden, where did you learn to come out with the tapping of a stick?"

"..." The boy shrugged, "Its how you play...Hide and Seek...quietly."

'_So...it's like a mesh between Hide and Seek and the Quiet Game. Nice, cookies to the genius who came up with that one, though, a world wide notice should have been sent out to us who were unaware of the games new modification. I should probably tell Chowa and Amaya before they play...'_

Speaking of the woman he loved so dearly, he smiled as she stepped out onto the porch and called them all in for lunch. "Amaya, beautiful..." He called, watching her turn with a faint blush, _'Beautiful...'_

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, walking up to him as he gathered his work into his arms.

"Oh, I just wanted to inform you of Jaden and Kagome's upgraded version of Hide and Seek."

"Oh! The Quiet Hide and Seek game!" She smiled, placing her fist on her open palm in a cued motion. "I played that with them yesterday while you were at work. Oh...I forgot to tell you how to draw out Jaden. He's so clever and quiet...I can never find him..."

"I'm just glad Kagome's loud in her hiding."

She laughed, "I said the same thing to Chowa...she get's too nervous playing Hide and Seek with them, so she sits back and watches, keeping her eyes on Jaden all the time." She walked inside with Fumio close behind, "She always knows where he is, so he's never really lost. She was watching him while in the kitchen from the kitchen window while you were playing with them too."

"So she had already known where he was?" Fumio frowned, "She could have helped."

"Fumio!" Amaya scolded playfully, "That's cheating..." She smiled, taking his hand in hers and walking to the kitchen. "What fun would there be if we told you where they were hiding?"

"...mm," He pouted, smiling only when Kagome ran and hid behind his legs, laughing as Jaden ran after her, both circling him before running down the hallway to the living room.

"Kagome~ Jaden~" Amaya called, "Its lunch time, play later!"

The three adults watched the two run back inside with Amaya's parents in tow.

"Mom, dad," Amaya smiled, "Where were you two hiding?"

"Ah, we were going through photo's. Fumio, we haven't gotten the chance to show you our little Amaya growing up. We were just talking about the time you were a feudal princess for a whole month because you didn't want to clean your bedroom. She dressed like one, acted like one, ate like one, walked like one...she just couldn't keep clean like one until she hit her teens." Amaya's mother laughed, "She also couldn't keep out of the rain in those princess outfits. Always running out in the rain and soaking them. I was hard-pressed to give her anymore silk shoes with them always returning dirty and torn up."

Amaya blushed, "Mom, really? I was seven!"

"Eight..." Her father corrected.

"..." She sighed, "Fine...eight...I was still just a kid." She smiled at the memory, despite her slight embarrassment. "I had fun though..."

Fumio smiled, _'Perfect...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

Looking to the sunny day with so few clouds from her room, Amaya sighed with a smile from the feel of the fresh breeze on her face before standing from her window to start getting her makeup done and dawning her wedding dress.

Today was the big day; the day she and Fumio were to get married. It was by luck that the weather turned out great with the temperature not being too cold or too hot and the breeze was just right so Amaya and Fumio didn't have to postpone the wedding.

After she was finished with putting her light makeup on, a knock came to the door.

Knowing who it was, Amaya called out teasingly, "You know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the big event, Fumio!"

Faintly hearing her soon-to-be husband outside give a sound of mock hurt, she nearly giggled as he answered, "Quit being superstitious! Zane's just arrived and wants to see his mama!"

A rush of happiness flooded Amaya's being at hearing that her son had made it, she finished putting on her last earring and called out, "Oh, you can come on in Zane!"

The door then soon opened, and a familiar head of thick blue hair poked into the crack of the doorway before Amaya grinned and stood to greet her son.

The new bride was very happy to see that her son was able to make it to her wedding, especially since she asked her little boy to be the ring bearer for her. And with Kagome being her flower girl, she just wanted to share her day with her and maybe their new stepfather.

Amaya and Zane talked for a while as Amaya started to slip on her kimono from behind the dressing screen in the room, talking about anything and everything to catch up during the separation after the last time they saw each other. During their talk, Zane's happy voice soon turned sour and cold when he started thinking of his little brother's mother.

"She's still trying to fill your shoes at home...still not doing anything to take care of Syrus." Zane's small hands started to form fists, "She tries putting up a front for Papa...but I think Papa's overheard the maids about her never lifting a finger in taking care of Syrus."

The boy's mother paused after getting her obi tied and walked out from behind the screen to kneel and bring her little boy in her arms, feeling him shake in frustration and most likely stress as well.

"I can't stand her...she made you leave and dad's not doing anything! Syrus doesn't deserve to have a mother like her..."

The loving mother continued to hold her eldest and only son, the pain of leaving him with his father, instead of taking him with her to allow him to grow up with his sister, returned to her. If she forgave Hisao and Hisao decided to take in Syrus without bringing his mistress into the mix, Amaya would more than gladly raise Syrus as her own...

But her trust for Hisao, even after trying to make their marriage work and forgive him, was shot and continuing a marriage with one not trusting their spouse ever again wasn't healthy. Of course, separating her children wasn't healthy either but she would make it work by showing her children that she would be there for them both.

That assurance would also be given to little Syrus. Despite that he wasn't her child; it was obvious that the woman, who gave birth to him, was never going to take up her role as a mother seriously and use the child as a means to have access to Hisao's money.

Looking up to his mother, who now looked so beautiful and almost resembling an Empress in white while in her wedding kimono, Zane asked, "Isn't there some way for me and Syrus to come and live with you, Fumio, Kagome, and Grandma and Grandpa, mama? I don't like never being able to see you and Kagome and living with that greedy hag..."

Amaya had to refrain from laughing at the last line that escaped her son's mouth. But she answered Zane all the same, "Zane, sweetie... remember the promise that you gave me when I first left? About taking care of your father for me and always be good to your brother?"

At Zane's nod, Amaya smiled softly, "I want you to continue to do so, even after you've grown into a fine young man during the moments that your father and Syrus may act like they don't need you. Kagome and I may not live at the manor any more but we're still going to continue being your family."

She then gave a soft but loving kiss on Zane's cheek, "No matter how far we are apart...we'll still be with you."

When it looked like Zane was going to say something, a knock came to the door before it opened a bit to reveal Kagome, dressed in a very adorable baby blue kimono and hydrangeas in her hair. A huge smile grew on her face at seeing her mama look so pretty and the sight of her brother being able to make it to their mama's wedding.

After gushing in excitement at how beautiful her mother looked, Kagome's attention turned to her big brother, "Zane! Zane! I want you to meet my new friend!"

**-x-x-x-**

Zane was quickly dragged out of the room by his younger sister, a small smile appearing on his face as he was taken to her room where a boy about her age sat on her bed, a woman similar in look behind him was running a brush through his hair.

"Kagome, oh...this is Zane, right?" He looked at the woman, vaguely recognizing her as someone he'd passed on the way up the stairs to his sisters' birthday party not long ago. The boy too, seemed familiar.

"Yes, Zane, this is Mrs. Chowa!" She ran forward, pulling Zane closer to the two, "This is my best friend, Jaden!"

"It's nice to meet you both," He bowed,

"Oh goodness, you're so well mannered," Chowa smiled, standing up, she patted Jaden on the head, "Don't mess up your clothes, okay." She looked pointedly at him.

He smiled brightly, "Kay!"

Kagome and Zane watched her leave, "Zane," Kagome called, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Will you play with us?"

"Ah..." He looked at his sister, staring at the dress she wore, he had to wonder what kind of playing she wanted to do...in a dress...on their mothers wedding day... "Play what?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Well...okay, but we stay inside!" He said sternly. "Mom won't be pleased if we get dirty."

Jaden laughed, "Mine will be mad."

"Exactly," Zane nodded, he frowned as Kagome's face fell before it brightened back up.

"..." Kagome took off downstairs leaving Jaden and Zane in a curious silence before she returned about five minutes later with a bundle of sheets in her arms. "We can play in here then! Let's build a hideout, no grown ups!" She smiled, "This way, we don't have to worry about anyone taking us away from each other...right?" She looked up at Zane who stared at her in wonder, not sure how he should answer. He was saved by Jaden who pulled a sheet over her, causing her to squeal out in laughter.

"Kagome lets connect the sheet to the chair and bed post!"

"Kay!"

Zane played with the two for about thirty minutes before Amaya walked in; smiling, she turned to Kagome and Zane, "Are you two ready?" She asked, watching them both climb out from beneath the sheets, Jaden close behind.

"Yeah!" Kagome took her mothers hand in hers.

"Wonderful, Zane, could you walk Jaden back to Chowa and then. Go find Grandma; she'll ready the both of you. I have to go get my bouquet."

He nodded and took Jaden's hand.

Amaya smiled, this was truly turning out to be a wonderful day. She walked down the halls and back to her room, grabbing her bouquet, she made her way downstairs, Kagome and Zane were with her mother and both listening carefully to the older woman to make sure they did everything right.

As the evening untangled around her, the knots coming out so cleanly, she made her way out of her house, close friends and family watching her. She had been waiting all day for this, stepping up to her father, Kagome who'd been in front of her now stood behind her next to Chowa, Jaden was standing behind Fumio and his best man, a gentleman she had been introduced to a little while back, his name, she believed, was Kagewaki Hinamorai. Long black hair and brown eyes, Kagome liked him, and Amaya had to admit, he was a pleasant and agreeable kindred soul. Zane stood next to Fumio holding a silk pillow with twin rings.

A couple words passed between her father, to Fumio, then from her father to herself. Vows were exchanged, rings were placed carefully along ring fingers, a kiss was shared...she was happy. The day had been perfect, the night would be even grander, and then their honeymoon...

Amaya sighed, a carefree expression on her lips as she stared out at the darkening sky. She heard muffled murmurs and followed them around the corner towards the front of the house. It was _her_. Hisao's secretary, standing at the stair steps, pulling a struggling Zane from the party, Hisao was out back talking with Fumio about one thing or another..._'Where is Syrus?'_ She glanced about the yard and saw him lying on his back staring up at the starry veil of night.

"Let go of me!" Zane pulled his arm free from her hold, and Amaya took in the Alcohol induced wobble and off balance stride before the woman moved forward to grab Syrus up off the ground, only for Zane to pick him up and move back a distance from her before she could touch even one strand of the child's light teal blue hair. "Stay away from him! I won't let you touch him...I won't let you..." His words were solid, and Amaya couldn't help the warmth in the whole of her heart that swelled with an abundance of pride for her son's strength at the young age of six.

The woman scoffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder, she toggled tightly to the stone railing of the staircase before clumsily descending; her curses and incoherent murmurs could be heard in the distance as she grew farther away.

"It's going to be alright...I promise!" Zane said in the same tone he'd had earlier, position his baby half-brother in a safer hold in his arms. "I'm still little, Syrus...but I promised Mama that I'd look after both Dad and you...so I'll never let her or anybody else, cause you harm,I promise!"

'_That's my boy,'_ Amaya smiled, watching him hug the youngest child of the Truesdale bloodline.

"_I love Mama and Kagome so much...but right now...I need to stay with you and Dad...so I'll do what's needed of me...I'll keep you safe...Syrus..."_ He looked up at the starry sky with a sad smile, _"Because, like Kagome and Mama, you are also my special and important family."_

'_Zane...'_ Amaya watched him follow down the steps as Hisao finally appeared to leave with his two boys. _'Oh...my little boy...'_ She cried silently to herself. _'I wish I could keep you with me...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma-Chibi: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, please be patient, give reviews where there due! This time, Bishi started, then, like always, we traded after every (–x-x-x-) break. I ended the chapter this time. Please leave reviews! ^_^ ''**


	4. Never Ending Story

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns. **

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**** Well, it's my turn once again to start things off. ^.^ Go easy on me of some things sound a bit etchy since I'm not able to watch YuGiOh GX without internet and my dad just unofficially has free reign over the TV on the weekends. Right now, all I have is pics I saved to help me a bit. But for now, Akuma and I are still working on the "Childhood Arc" of the story. And to answer the question by one of our reviewers who asked about Zane and Kagome could be together romantically when they're siblings in the fic...my answer is one word...which is 'Incest'. Not received very well in reality but is really big in fanfiction (especially after Angel Sanctuary, I believe).**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. ^^**

**Akuma Chibi:**** SO...why ask how a brother and sister can love each other romantically...illegal or not...it's more than just possible -.-...Did you know that, in Japan, in the older days, and a few family's even now, give the virginity of their daughter to the brother or father, if she is about to be married? There, go sit on that and rotate counterclockwise. Anyways, this time, Bishi started and she also wrote what's after the first –x-x-x- separation. My part starts with the Dreamscape and goes on after the End of the Dreamscape. Instead of every –x-x-x-, we will be trading off at every **_**other**_** –x-x-x-/-x-x-x- break. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Never-Ending Story**_

_**(How it Began)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_We're part of a story..._

_Part of a tale..._

_Sometimes beautiful, sometimes insane._

_No one remembers how it began._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_A pair of giggles and laughs could be heard from the shrine grounds where the children were playing tag near the Goshinboku. The female of the pair spotted a familiar face watching her and her friend. Quickly making her way to the boy, who was her older brother, the little girl threw her arms around him in greeting before her happy expression soon turned sad when she looked up at him._

"_You're leaving again...can't you ask Papa Hisao if you can stay the night?"_

_Her brother Zane sadly shook his head before answering, "I can't. Next week I start school and you know how Mama always told us that school is important." Not able to stand seeing the sad look on his precious sisters' face, Zane assured her, "But don't worry, Kagome. On the following weekend, Syrus and I will come spend the night over here and I can tell you about how my first days at school went and maybe you can tell me how your first days at Kindergarten were?"_

_Happy at the idea of her brothers coming over to spend the night for a future weekend, Kagome gave an excited squeal as she hugged her big brother once again as he also pointed out, "And there's also the holidays and summer vacation we can spend time together. So we'll be able to spend as much time as we can during those times."_

_At Kagome's enthusiastic nod, her friend, Jaden's voice piped up, "Hey! What about me? Can I come too?"_

_Zane then smiled, "Like I had said, any friends of my sister's is a friend of mine. So you're more than welcome to come along."_

_After a while, Jaden's yells of celebration were cut short when the voice of Syrus' so-called mother called out in an annoyed voice, "Hurry it up, Zane! Your father is expecting us back at the manor! And we also have to pick your brat brother up from daycare."_

_As her voice faded into disdained mutters about the shrine, Zane's face turned into a scowl as he held his little sister close. If he had his way, he would've thrown the woman out quicker than he could flick a June Beatle off the screen of a window. But sadly, he didn't have that authority since his father was still active head of the household. And Zane knew that his father wouldn't listen to him about what he had seen or heard of his mistress and his disregard for Syrus and the older man would ultimately label his words as Zane's strong dislike of the woman who tore apart his family and chased his mother away._

_The eldest son of the Truesdale family just hoped that his father would soon catch the woman slip up on something, or that she'd do something stupid so that he would get the woman away from their family and out of their life._

_Before he left Kagome and Jaden with one last hug until he came to visit again, Zane was stopped by Kagome when she grabbed his shirt._

_Once his attention was turned to her, she asked, "You promise that you and Syrus will be able to come for the sleepover next weekend?"_

_With a soft smile and holding his pinky to her, Zane assured "Yeah. It's a promise I won't forget. Not even that witch will stop me from keeping it."_

_At his sister's slightly watery smile, the two linked their pinkies together to seal the promise and a pat on Jaden's head from the blue-haired boy before Zane started walking away._

_None of the three or those they knew expected what would happen just a day before they would start their new school semester in the spring._

_**-x-x-x-**_

The sound of huffing and puffing could be heard as a six and a half tri-brunette boy continued to run to his friend's home, quickly running up the many steps that led to his friend's family shrine. Not far behind him was his mother, calling out to her son for him to wait for her.

As Jaden was doing some last minute prepping in gathering his school supplies with his mother, he started to feel something off as they were starting. He didn't know what it was but it nagged at him and filled him with the cold dread, like something bad had happened. And when his best friend's name and her face appeared in his mind, he abruptly stood and ran out of the house, making a beeline toward the Higurashi Shinto Shrine.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Dreamscape**_

**-x-x-x-**

_A shadow hailed a small figure over; a dark hole rimmed with a dark eerie glow of gold and red. It ushered the child figure closer; why was it this figure seemed so familiar to him._

_Zane moved closer, holding his hand out, calling out to the figure...silence..._

'_What...? Why can't I hear myself...what's wrong with my voice!'_

_The shadow grew closer to the glowing ring and he ran forward, shouting loudly for the shadow to stay away, yet silence was all that was ever met with his ears, no matter how loud he called, and no matter how fast he ran...he never grew any closer to the figure._

_The figure playfully moved about the ring, jumping on top of it, it walked the circle a few times over._

"_Please..." He called, "Please, stop..." His voice was finally heard by the shadowed figure, it turned, and Zane felt his heart stop and drop._

"_Zane?"_

"_Kagome!"_

_She smiled and moved to jump off the ring, when not even a second later, she lost her balance...and was gone._

"_...no...NO!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Zane shot forward in his bed and place a clammy hand to his sweat saturated forehead; his other hand clenched the sheets and comforter of his bed with a vice, life threatening grip. _"...what...?"_ He removed the blankets from his body and placed his bare feet on the soft plush of the grey carpet. He quickly made his way to his father's room, cracking the door open; he noted only one body in bed and sighed. It was the _mistress_. _'I don't have time to wait for dad!'_ He left the door open, not wanting to take the chance of the woman waking to the sound of the door shutting. He quickly made his way to the front door and unarmed the alarm of their manor before leaving the place he'd grown up in since birth. Only one thing was running through his mind as he ran forth towards his sister's new home. _'Kagome...'_

**-x-x-x-**

A sigh could be heard from behind the door of Hisao's study as he continued to look out the window and to the small garden he remembered his wife had made along the front driveway...

'_**ex**__-wife…'_ he mentally corrected himself; he also remembered the wedding he was recently invited to. Although a part of him was happy that Amaya moved on and that she married to a man that he himself respected as a true man, it still hurt that his decisions were what made Amaya suffer, and his children may also suffer because of those decisions that came after he said that his secretary was going to live in the Truesdale Manor to take care of Syrus.

Sighing, Hisao was ready to leave his study to head to bed...but not particularly wanting to see his mistress in his bed which will lead to her trying to seduce him once again.

'_The woman was allowed to stay within my home to be Syrus' mother and given her own room...not be my lover and share my bed with her.' _Deciding against the comfort of his soft bed (which is now derived from Amaya's scent and now smells of strong liquor and disgusting and overly expensive perfume) and seeing his mistress who will most likely try to do something that will lead to him being sick, Hisao walked over to one of the couches he had set for business guests.

Removing the cushions, he went to pull out the bed frame that held a folded air mattress when he heard a frantic knock on the door of his study.

After the first few weeks of having his mistress living in his home and her always trying to get him to sleep with her again, Hisao replaced one of this couches in his study with a foldout bed to use when he found his mistress in his room and waiting for him.

As Hisao was about to turn the small electric air pump for the air mattress, another frantic knock came to his study door. Hearing it a second time when he paused, he confirmed that it wasn't his mistress (whose knocks were often very loud and angry) and probably one of the maids of his house staff.

Giving permission for them to enter, Hisao started to undo his tie before his blood went cold when he heard the maid say, confused and panicked, "Master Truesdale, its Zane! He's not in his room and we can't find him anywhere!"

Quickly turning to the maid, Hisao demanded, "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"Kanan and I were up taking care of Syrus and when we were done checking up on your youngest and were certain he was asleep, we went to see if Zane was sleeping well. But when we came to his room, he wasn't in bed or anywhere in his room. And when we checked little Kagome's room, we couldn't find him there either." Taking a breather to calm her already frazzled nerves, the maid added, "After that, we had waken everyone and looked everywhere in the mansion and still no sign of Zane."

While wondering where his eldest son could have run off to, Hisao went to his desk to pick up his car keys before turning to the maid and ordering, "Keep looking. Search everywhere, even the guesthouse and the rest of the property if you must. I'll look to see if he's tried to leave the estate." And with that, Hisao quickly left the study and to the garage to find his eldest child, hoping that he'd be able to find him.

**-x-x-x-**

Coming to a stop at the side of the road, Zane gave a stop to catch his breath. Despite he was in good shape for a boy his age, he was still getting tired from running for almost what seemed like forever for him. Looking around, he saw a couple of familiar landmarks that led to his grandparents.

'_I'm halfway there...please, wait for me Kagome...' _With that last thought, Zane began running again, despite his legs protesting and his throat almost begging for water. He may be hot, sweating a bit, and thirsty with the muscles in his legs and his bare feet hurting, but it wasn't going to stop him from going to see if his little sister was okay.

The dream he had still haunted him and he felt that nothing would stop the nagging feeling that something horrible had happened until he was certain that his precious sister was safe and well.

**-x-x-x-**

Amaya could not hold back her tears. When she'd heard a loud pounding at her door so late at night, she had opened it to see an out of breath Jaden looking horribly frightened and worried. He'd passed her without removing his shoes, running upstairs to where her daughter and newborn slept quietly. She heard the door upstairs slam open when Chowa had finally reached the door. The two had shared a look before running up the steps to find the room Jaden stood in, was empty of a seven year old girl who should have been sleeping peacefully in bed.

"_No..." _Jaden had frowned and once more, he'd rushed past the two adults who were soon joined with a curious and worried Fumio.

Amaya stared down the well, her tears falling furiously down her cheeks. Remembering what Jaden had told her when he'd led the three of them outside to the shed behind the shrine nearby the Goshinboku.

"_I had this bad feeling in my stomach, and I suddenly wanted to see Kagome. Something told me that she might have been over here..."_

They had arrived at the well and Amaya was the first to enter through the already partly opened door and descend the steps to the well. Her eyes had caught sight of the ribbon of her daughters' nightdress that had been caught on the lip of the well. She had a horrible sinking feeling...

"Mom!"

Amaya's eyes widened, turning, she stared in shock at the sight of her eight year old. Zane ran up to her, she was already on her knees from fatigue from crying, her hands came up to his shoulders as he placed his own hands on her arms. "Z-Zane?"

"Mom, where is Kagome?"

"K-Kagome...is gone..." Her face contorted as more tears fell from her eyes. Zane moved out of her arms and down the steps of the well, looking down the lip of the well...he stared, as if...maybe...she'd pop up and say 'got ya!', but she never did...after twenty minutes of standing there, when a large hand, slightly shaky, was placed firmly on his shoulder, he finally turned to see his father standing behind him.

Zane wasn't one to cry, in fact, it wasn't something he was known for, as a baby or otherwise. So when he turned to face his father with tears in his eyes, his father could do nothing more than fall to his knees and take his oldest child into his arms.

"She's okay, Zane."

Hisao and Zane turned to Amaya who had a sad, desperate smile on her lips.

"Fumio had gone down with a flashlight to see if he could find her...but there was nothing...at least, no body..."

"No body...but what was there?" Hisao asked.

"...a little blood..."

"And you are telling me she's alright!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! I CAN'T JUST GIVE UP ON HER! I-I won't..._I can't..._"

Hisao felt helpless as Fumio moved behind his ex-wife and took her into his arms, trying to comfort her with sad, dread filled eyes of his own.

"Mama," Zane called to his mother, moving from his father's warmth, "Kagome's okay, she'll be back...I know it..."

"Yeah!" Jaden came up behind them, a grin on his face; though...everyone could clearly see it was forced. "Kagome won't be gone...for, too long..."

Amaya smiled sadly. _'I hope you are both right,'_

"**We made a promise..."**

It was a synchronized remark made by both Jaden and Zane, both of which who looked back over the well, hoping, that they would see her return to them...

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome groaned, her eyes fluttering open at the feel of something wet and sticky making its way along the side of her face.

'_Why does my head hurt, and why is it so dark...' _She glanced ahead and saw stone, moving her head a little, pain was quick to shoot through her head and body before she settled her eyes on the stars. _'Stars?'_ She tried to stand, but with how her body ached, she couldn't do much at the current moment but lie there and hope that by the time the sun began to rise, she would be able to at least sit up.

"_Kagome, come back to us..."_

'_...that voice...'_ She thought to herself, _'It's familiar...to me...'_

"_Come home, we are supposed to have a sleepover..."_

'_I know that one...Jaden...but the other...'_

_Standing on the lip of the well, she heard a voice call out her name and turned, smiling, she called back and moved to jump off the well, gravity took her and she lost her footing before light surrounded her, but not before her head hit the side of the well and the sash that tied her dress got caught by a crack of the well and ripped from her dress. She blacked out, and when she woke..._

'_I was here...why can't I remember their face...or their name...it's there...I can feel that I know it...but,' _She clenched her eyes shut tight as tears filled the edges of them, _'...it hurts...to try and remember!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Not able to stand the pain that came when she tried to remember the name and face of the one she knew but couldn't remember, Kagome gave up trying to remember and looked up to the stars. As she was wondering if her mother, Jaden, and everyone she could remember were worried about her, Kagome soon saw a silhouette appear over the lip of the well and stare down at her.

She couldn't completely see all of their features, but from what she could in the starlight, they had very long silver hair, broad shoulders, and what also looked like armor.

Tired and in pain, Kagome stood and tried to climb out by using the thick growth of vines that grew on one side of the well but started to feel weak when another throb of pain hit her head once again.

After holding back the whimpers of pain but not the tears, the little one looked up again to see if the being was still there. Seeing that they were still there looking down at her, Kagome asked with some of her pain reflecting in her voice, "Excuse me...I can't get out. Can you please help me?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! We'll have the next update out shortly! Thanks and please review~! ^_^''**


	5. A Demonic Moonlit Path

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns. **

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Akuma Chibi:**** Soooo~ I'm starting this time! My part ends after the first flashback! I hope you all enjoy the updates! With being down, we've had a little bit of time to catch up on My Lovely Sin~ please enjoy!**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**** Well, it's my turn once again to start things off. ^.^ Go easy on me of some things sound a bit etchy since I'm not able to watch YuGiOh GX without internet and my dad just unofficially has free reign over the TV on the weekends. Right now, all I have is pics I saved to help me a bit. But for now, Akuma and I are still working on the "Childhood Arc" of the story. And to answer the question by one of our reviewers who asked about Zane and Kagome could be together romantically when they're siblings in the fic...my answer is one word...which is 'Incest'. Not received very well in reality but is really big in fanfiction (especially after Angel Sanctuary, I believe).**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. ^^**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**An Ambiguous Path:**_

_**A Demonic Moonlit Path**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_A cuckoo cries,_

_And through a thicket of bamboo,_

_The late moon shines__._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(One Week Later)**_

'_...'_ Kagome leveled her eyes onto the man across from her. He had long silvery white hair, and really beautiful golden eyes. To be honest, she wasn't sure why she had followed him after getting better. _'His name...he still hasn't told me...'_ She sighed, standing and stretching, she didn't notice the golden orbs that glanced towards her for a single moment before closing to fain sleep once more.

She could clearly remember how he'd pulled her from the well and had carried her all night till early morning. He stopped only once, to gather food, and had cooked a furred creature of an unknown race, over a burning fire. It was without seasoned flavor; instead, a smoky taste had filled her mouth.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_**(One Week Ago)**_

_Kagome's head was nestled against the hard chest of the man who carried her. She couldn't feel the landing of each footfall like she could when her mother or her father would carry her...instead it was as if he was gliding with his advancement down the dirt road he walked._

_Her head was still sore, and it ached every time she gave thought to the forgotten face, drawing whimper and whines from her. Her savior was quiet, beautiful...but quiet..._

'_His ears are pointy...' She was staring up at the man from where her head rested. 'His hair is really long too...and he has an odd color of eyes...he's really quiet also...'_

_He continued his stride, not glancing down to her, nor looking from side to side along the dirt road; he had just made his way along the dirt road as silently as the gentle breeze that curled her blacks locks around her shoulders and neck._

"_May I ask you a question, sir?"_

"_..."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_...we will stop here. You may rest; I will retrieve something for you to eat."_

"_..." He sat her down against a tree and was gone within a moment. She didn't remember blinking her eyes...but nothing else could explain him disappearing before her. Maybe she was just too tired to realize she'd closed her eyes and by the time she had opened them, he was already gone. '...he's gone...'_

_It had continued the same until five days had passed and she was able to keep up with his steady stride on her own two feet. She had followed him, not knowing his name...not knowing where she was...or how to return home...all she knew, was that she wanted to follow this man who had pulled her free from the darkness of the well._

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-**__**x-**_

Kagome's attention soon turned from her silent savior to the forest surrounding them. Everything, even at night, was a lush green; even healthier looking than the forest that surrounded her family's shrine or another place she still couldn't remember but knew she had been before.

Her head throbbed again at the memory she couldn't reach.

'I guess it is memory loss...I hope it'll come back to me…' Kagome thought a little sadly before her sadness grew_, 'I also hope...I'll be able to go home...somehow…'_

The silence was broken when her savior spoke, "By morning, we will be coming to a village. We will get you a new kimono there to wear instead of what you have now."

The little girl looked curious before she looked down at her self. Her nightgown, which Mama had bought for her earlier in the spring, was now torn a bit at the waist area and tattered along the hem. Its light lavender-pink color was now soiled with dirt smudges and some grass stains.

She had to agree with the silver-haired man on getting her something to wear. Not to mention she felt a little sticky and her hair was starting to feel greasy and her scalp was starting to itch from the dry blood.

After finishing her meal, Kagome stood and asked, "Sir? Is it okay if I clean up a little?"

The man glanced at her again before speaking, "To your left, there should be a spring. Just keep walking straight and you may be able to come across it."

Giving a bow of thanks, Kagome started to make her way to where he said the spring should be, not bothering to know how he knew and just wanting to get clean a bit.

_**-x-x-x-**_

She arrived back at the camp with her hair damp from washing out the remnants of dry blood from her scalp. Her hair felt lighter, though, it was nothing compared to how shampoo and conditioner made her head and hair feel, and at least she wasn't greasy anymore. She sat back down on the grassy spot beneath a tree she'd been sitting beneath before she'd left for the spring.

She let her eyes cover his form again. "Do you use them?"

"..." He gave a sideways glance, noting how her eyes traced over the two blades at his side. "When necessary; This Sesshoumaru is rarely faced with a situation that involves he use the swords at his side."

Kagome's ears perked, _'S-Sessh..Sesshou-maru?' _She smiled, "So...that's your name! Sesshoumaru!"

His eyes widened a fraction at his blunder before his facial expression fell blank on the child once more. "You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru,"

"Eh! L-Lord...you're a Lord?"

He gave a curt nod.

"...Lord Sesshoumaru...Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm..."

Kagome smiled, standing, she bowed politely, "My name is Kagome Higurashi; it is nice to meet you." She stood straight before sitting back down. "May I ask one other question?"

"...speak."

She smiled, "Why have you chosen to care for me?"

"..." Sesshoumaru stared at her, long and hard, for what seemed like an eternity, before his eyes slipped close. A few minutes went by and Kagome thought he'd chosen not to answer and had fallen asleep. "Under normal circumstances, this Sesshoumaru would not have wasted his time on a lowly human child, however, you had caught my curiosity from the moment I had caught your scent. Your scent that was no where but the well...without leaving a trace of your arrival...as if you'd appeared out of thin air."

"..." She glanced down oddly at the twigs and leaves of the trees above that now lay uselessly on the forest floor. _'Human? What's he think he is...a god?'_ She pouted, "Wha do you mean _human_?"

"You are human, I can smell it."

"Well...yeah, I'm human...but so are you, right?"

He growled, almost silently, but she could still hear the almost unheard rumble. "I am no simpleminded human being. I am a Demon."

'_Demon? Sesshoumaru-Oni?'_ She smiled and laughed, "Sesshoumaru-Oni!"

"Do not disrespect me by calling me such a thing."

"You said something silly. You can't be a Demon, they don't exist."

"..." He stared into her eyes, "You have no trace of lies in your scent, what deception is this? How do you say Demon's do not exist, when one stands before you right now?"

"...but...you look human..."

"..." Sesshoumaru resisted a sigh; obviously this human would see no light on the subject. He would leave it at that till a later time, however.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Five Weeks Later)**

After setting camp again, Kagome kept glancing at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye from her place close to the fire that was made near a stream but couldn't find the courage to say anything.

Earlier that day, Kagome finally saw proof of Sesshoumaru saying he was a demon true.

The young girl, now dressed in a comfortable baby blue kimono, was just up catching fish (getting better at catching them with her hands) for her lunch while Sesshoumaru was off looking for real meat when some huge monster-like centipede appeared, screeching before almost catching her when it took a dive for her.

Her own scream was enough to alert the demon she was in the care of.

And almost quicker than she could blink, Kagome saw a green whip that sliced the centipede into several segments before slicing its head in half to stop all movement and make certain it stayed dead. Even though the whip receded back into Sesshoumaru's sharp claws, Kagome could see the remnants of it drip to the grass and earth next to his feet.

After the liquid made contact with the ground, smoke could be seen flowing into the air like smoke from a cigarette and small crevices that was the size of the droplets.

'_I__t was acid...pure poisonous acid...' _she thought, remembering what the demon lord had called the substance he'd made.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru stood as the sun began to play with the human girls features, causing her to scrunch up her face before being pulled from her light stupor. Her eyes scanned the clearing in an half-lidded manner before she yawned, sat up and stretched, her back arching as the morning drew her awake.

"If we leave now, we should make it to the castle by nightfall."

"Castle?" She sounded confused for a moment, obviously not fully awake as she thought over his words. "Oh...yeah...you're a Lord..." She smiled.

'_Why have I chosen to let her accompany me...clearly she is weak, she's human, so she'll die centuries before I do, as well...if I take her back to the castle, I'll have to get someone to watch over her...not everyone will be pleased to find I've chosen to care for a human child. It doesn't matter what they think, but they won't all stay quiet about it either.'_

Kagome watched the Demon Lord unconsciously move his bangs from his eyes when a breeze swept them in front of his eyes before he turned to her. "We'll we stop mid-day for food? Or eat when we get there?"

'_We...?'_ He raised a brow at how easily she'd adapted to his being a demon. She wasn't worried in the least, he couldn't smell fear on her like he had with other human children, or for that matter, human adults. "We will stop mid-day,"

She nodded; standing, she straightened her kimono before moving to the Demon Lords side. He gave a nod of approval then started walking with her a few feet behind.

That's all she'd been doing for six weeks, walking, walking, and walking. Well, five weeks, the first was spent in his arms, but still. Originally, he had planned on continuing a little more, or at least, that's what she thought. He had only chosen to return to his home after she'd been attacked.

Kagome pouted, running up to the Lord, she took the corner of his sleeve between her thumb and forefinger, drawing his golden eyes to her cobalt blue. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are we heading to your home because of me?"

"...it would be best to get you proper training before leaving you unattended. It was this Sesshoumaru's own mistake that led to the attack in the first place."

"But, it was also you who saved me before any hurt could come...right?" She smiled, "I would rather thank you for saving my life, than blame you for leaving me alone." She bowed, "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He looked at her as she straightened before nodding, "Let's continue on."

Kagome smiled and nodded. All the while, she wondered what he meant by training. She didn't really want to fight...maybe he would just teach her how to disappear the way he did during the fight.

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Thud~**_

A whimpered groan could be heard before Sesshoumaru spoke, "Get up. Come at me once more." A grunt came from Kagome as she tried to pick herself back up and stare up at Sesshoumaru.

After arriving at the demon lord's castle, it was very obvious that most of the servants of the castle didn't take to their lord taking in a human as his ward with only very few being foolish enough to voice this protest. The only one among them that didn't show any dislike or voice a liking of their lord's choice of a human ward was the eldest of them who was mid-wife and healer of the royal family.

Aside from that and being put in the care of the elder (since none of the younger ones were willing), Kagome was not only given a room of her own but Sesshoumaru, with a trusted soldier, also started to arrange a training regime for her.

At first, it started out with them seeing how much she knew and how much potential she held. Although she didn't know anything, aside from a powerful right hook when angry, Sesshoumaru could see that she had a lot of hidden potential.

'_Once all that potential is brought to the surface, it will be worth the training given to her.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the girl in his care struggle to pick her self back up, staring up at him with tired but determined deep blue eyes; an eye color which he never saw on human eyes, making him wonder if she was fully human.

Seeing his ward slip into a readied stance, if slightly wrong, Sesshoumaru ordered her to come at him once again. With her battle cry, the dog lord wondered how long it would take for her to be on par with him in battle.

**-x-x-x- **

**Me**** and BISHI: Another Chapter! YAY! AND we finally figured out how to fix my problem with ! Anyways, we'll be getting these up more frequently now that the obstacle has been taken care of! ^_^'' HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!**


	6. A Dog Lord's Unknown Soldier

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns. **

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**** Alrighty, my turn to start once again. It took quite a bit of time to get something for the title and the poem bit but I got it XD. Hope you guys enjoy this ^^**

**Akuma-Chibi:**** Alright! We kind of had this chapter planned before we even started! My Inner-Chibi self went through my files for me and we found a great idea! We hope you like it! We are back to taking turns! Bishi, Me, Bishi, Me~!**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**An Ambiguous Path:**_

_**A Dog Lord's Unknown Soldier**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Full of fear…_

_Ever clear…_

_I'll be here,_

_Fighting forever._

_Curious…_

_Venomous…_

_You'll find me_

_Climbing to heaven._

**-x-x-x-**

_**(Six Months Later)**_

The sounds of swords clashing and a young girl's battle cries could be heard from outside of Sesshoumaru's study. They didn't bother him, since he knew who were making them.

'They' being his human ward and his most trusted general, training to improve said human ward's swordsman skills. From what he experienced and was reported to by his general, his ward, Kagome, was becoming skillful but not to the pint where she could take care of any demons on her own but skilled enough to take care of an average human on her own until help comes along.

'_She shows promise in agility, archery, and the sword, but will still need work on some stances in hand-to-hand combat.' _Sesshoumaru thought before looking up from his writing table to the door of his study where he heard a knock.

After giving permission, allowing them in, the door opened to reveal one of Sesshoumaru's messengers.

As the messenger stepped closer, Sesshoumaru noticed a scroll in his hand before he was told while being presented it, "Word from Lord Ryuzo, milord."

This gained a raised brow from Sesshoumaru before he accepted the scroll. The only times he ever received word from the Demon Lord of the North was for gatherings that were deemed important to royal society, like the coming of age ceremony of a lord's heir or heiress, a wedding, or even social gathering that allowed a lord to boast about their new conquest; said conquest ranging from snatching a 'gorgeous' mate who showed promise of bearing strong pups to overthrowing any humans that questioned their ruling.

Other than that, Sesshoumaru never deemed Ryuzo an ally, despite the treaty he respected with his late father and Ryuzo's. And while he showed manners that were proper of the court, it didn't mean that Sesshoumaru liked the Dragon demon either.

The current dragon lord was still young and mostly allowed his hormones to control his actions, especially when concerning the Lady of the South, Setsuko. And most of all, although Sesshoumaru never had a liking to humans but didn't find them to be of any threat, Ryuzo had this strong dislike of them to the point where he'd rather create a massacre to do away with them, no matter if the human was man or woman. Or even elder or child.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to the training room where Kagome and his General were training. He ran the words of the scroll over in his head, thinking of what Ryuzo had written.

_Young Pup,_

_As it is the Fortieth Anniversary of the Mighty Dog General Inu No Taisho's death, I wish to cordially invite you to a reunion of the four quadrant lands. Consider this a chance to renew our treaties and go on with maintaining a peaceful era._

_Lord Ryuzo of the Northern Lands_

'_Short, and to the point...' _He withheld a growl of annoyance, _'...pup...'_ He truly disliked the Dragon Lord of the North. Not only that but the Dragon Lords use of the word 'peaceful' left a bad taste in his mouth. He entered the training room and held his hand up for the two to cease their training. "Kagome, your training is coming along well." He said, watching as his General took the swords and placed them back within a wood carved sword hold. "You will be taking a small Hiatus as we make our way to the North Lands Lord's Castle."

"...who's castle?"

"Ryuzo...sir?"

Sesshoumaru turned to his General, Katsuro; he was brought up in the castle when his father found him. His father had only just celebrated his one hundredth and seventy eighth moon cycle. Katsuro had been but a pup, an Inu Demon like Sesshoumaru, he was brought up with the values of loyalty and honor, as well as pride and a strong mind. He was the best friend of Inu No Taisho and was the guardian of Sesshoumaru after his father had died protecting his _human_ mate and _half-breed_ unborn child. The woman had lived for a short time after his father had died before she too followed, leaving the _half-breed _alone at only six years old...Sesshoumaru had seen him around a few times, but other than that, he didn't care. Katsuro had remained the General of Sesshoumaru's army since than. "Yes, you shall remain behind and watch over my lands."

Katsuro bowed, "I understand," he turned to Kagome and bowed before leaving the room.

"When do we leave?"

"At first light, for now...get some sleep. I'll inform one of the maids to prepare you some Kimono's and travel wear."

She bowed, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He watched her leave and ran the words through his mind once more. _'Maintaining a peaceful era...that depraved man...chasing after mated woman as if their free game, killing humans mindlessly...calling me a...pup! There's nothing peaceful about that Dragon Bastard.'_

**-x-x-x-**

_**(Five Days Later; Midday)**_

Wiping her brow of the sweat that gathered with a sigh, Kagome looked up to see a castle, almost similar to Sesshoumaru's but...less warm and looked more like one of those haunted mansions her mother walked into with Fumio one Halloween. Despite that she looked calm on the outside; Kagome was a bit intimidated by the place...as well as the guards who protected the front gate.

As she noticed the guards leered at her, whether it was out of curiosity, disgust, or both, Kagome kept close to Sesshoumaru and the three servants who traveled with them while trying to not appear intimidated by them.

'_If I show any sort of fear to them, then they've already won…' _Kagome thought, remembering one of the important lessons both Katsuro and Sesshoumaru told her while training her.

During the travel here, Kagome thought that it was a bit unwise to bring her along when this Lord Ryuzo despised humans.

"_He won't have any say in the matter. You are my ward. And as a ward under my protection and care, if he says or does anything to insult or harm you, then his actions read as an insult and threat towards this Sesshoumaru. And unless he wants something that will end in casualties he doesn't need in his early reign, he will do well to keep his hatred of your breed in check unless he wants an early death before even trying to make an heir." _She remembered Sesshoumaru saying to reassure her while also pointing out that this also goes in favor of the other Lords and Ladies as well.

From what Kagome was also told about this Ryuzo, her presence was sure to piss him off. He was also so much younger than Sesshoumaru and the other two lords they were to meet, making him more hormonal for the females of the court, especially toward the Lady of The South who was still mated to her Lord, Kógairan who was as pacifistic as they came unless there was any disrespect toward his lands or his family.

It was certain that Kagome wasn't going to like being in the presence of this Lord Ryuzo but would live through it for her lord's sake and be as cordial as possible with all she was taught by the servants on their journey to the Northern Castle.

'_Even __**if**__ the guy doesn't deserve it…'_

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru eyed the guards of the North and South lands. True, the South Lord Kógairan was a pacifist, his mate...Lady Setsuko (temperate child), was far from. She had a disreputable hatred towards humans, and enjoyed the scent of blood staining her clawed petite hands in the morning. She was a seductress of her kind, and worked her body to her advantage, drawing in her pray, and then tearing them apart with her finely honed claws. Between all the lords and ladies, the Dragon Lord Ryuzo of the North, the Leopard Lord and Lady of the South, then the Wolf Lord and Lady, Isamu (Courage) and his mate Mari (Obstinacy and Rebelliousness)...between them...he dreaded the Lady Leopard and her vicious ways. He would need to warn Kagome to heed the distance kept between her and the Lady of the South once taken to their quarters.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, right this way."

Sesshoumaru glanced to the nimble dragon demon, watching him as he stepped heavily on the stone of the foyer, bidding them entrance before showing them to the study where the Lord Ryuzo would no doubt be awaiting the arrival of his brethren quadrants. Sesshoumaru gave a side glance to his ward and watched as her eyes held a look of thorough concentration as she tried memorizing the castle and its many turns. He knew she was horrible with directions, after having to hunt her down many times himself in his own castle. He was positive that, unlike with demons, she had no internal sense of direction.

The demon stopped at a large gray steel door that towered above Sesshoumaru slightly, knocking, a dull thump resounded against the walls before a rough 'come in' echoed around the room behind the door. Sesshoumaru watched the small demon push the large doors open before entering with Kagome behind him, holding his hand out to stop his three maids, then continuing in with Kagome. "Ryuzo..."

Ryuzo looked up and grinned a cheeky grin, "Pup!" He yelled out ecstatically, "How have you been pup!"

"Rice, hatchling, rice...do remember, which one of us has had more bowls of rice."

"Such an old saying, for you to use it...you must be counting down the days till your own death. Pity really..." He laughed out when his eyes caught sight of the girl half hidden behind Sesshoumaru's fluffy Mokomoko. "Oh my..." A twisted glint was born in the depths of his green grassy eyes and he brought a hand to his cheek before leaning against his elbow that held his head up on his desk. A long reddish brown braid lying over his shoulder and falling into his lap as his fingers twiddled the strands of his bangs that framed his face and sick smile. "Who is your toy...?"

Kagome glared, "I'm no toy." She said offensively.

Sesshoumaru wanted to close his eyes at the callous laugh that came from Ryuzo. "This is my ward, Kagome."

"...oh goodness! Your ward...a human...after all the harsh and painful words to your father for his choice of sexual relief and a place to discard half-breed _milk_, here you are taking in a _human_. Aren't you being a bit hypocritical, pup?"

"You would do well to learn your place, hatchling. I took her in as my ward; that does not mean that I approve or will ever approve of my father mating with a human woman and producing a half-breed...remember well, that I can, and I will, kill you if ever you choose to bring up the past again."

"Right, right, of course." Ryuzo didn't look even a little intimidated. "Now, onto another matter, the girl, would you be tempted to let me..._borrow_...the human girl?"

"Embowel your heart with your sword until the hilt touches your chest, and then I will hand the girl over to you." He glanced to Kagome and motioned her to follow.

The cold laughter behind them echoed as he followed the demon servant to their quarters. There was no way he was leaving Kagome to sleep anywhere in this castle that was outside of his reach. He didn't trust Ryuzo and he didn't trust Setsuko; the only ones he trusted was Lord Kógairan of the South, and Lady Mari and Lord Isamu of the East, that was all aside from the maids he himself had brought along.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what does it mean to _embowel_?"

"...to bury or embed something into something else."

"So...embed means to implant...embowel...is to stab?"

He gave a small smirk, "To an extent...yes, but you can embowel a garden too, not just demons or humans."

"I see." She smiled and ran to his side before slowing to a steady pace next to him.

"Kagome, you must stay close to This Sesshoumaru at all times, is that understood?"

"...yes, Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"For now, we will retire to our quarters, you shall bathe than sleep first, I will join you after the other Lords and Ladies have arrived. You shall share This Sesshoumaru's bed until we return to his castle, than you can return to your own bed."

"I understand,"

"Good."

_How foolish...to think she would be at his side at all times._

**-x-x-x-**

Once making sure that Kagome was safely in their quarters with the maids, Sesshoumaru turned to his most skilled maid, Ryoushi who was also a skilled bodyguard and gave an order, "Should there be any who seem a threat to her, take care of them...no matter who they work for or follow."

With understanding, Ryoushi nodded before bowing, "Yes, milord. No one and nothing will harm young Lady Kagome. The girls and I will protect her fiercely."

Nodding slightly in approval, Sesshoumaru pointed out, "Stick by my ward and make sure she's bathed before bed. I will return shortly to turn in for the night. Make certain she doesn't leave this room." After he receive another nod from his female bodyguard, Sesshoumaru made his way to the foyer of Ryuzo's home to meet the other Lords and their mates.

Once the Dog Lord of the West was out the door, the Bodyguard maid let a smirk creep on her lips before turning to the other two maids and their charge. The smirk soon changed into a bright smile as she asked, "How about we play a few games before bathing and turning in?"

This in turn gained a smile from the other two maids and Kagome, who looked excited about playing a game with the elder females.

The three didn't care what most of her elder colleagues said about it being unfortunate to watch over a human child while away from the Western Castle, they spent more time with Kagome during the passed five days than any of the others and they grew to adore the young child their lord took in as his ward.

They wouldn't hesitate to protect the human girl, even if their lord didn't give the order.

Down at the foyer of the castle, Sesshoumaru stood next to Ryuzo waiting for the Lord and Lady of the East, Isamu and Mari to arrive. All the while, not really listening to what the Dragon Lord at his side was saying about looking forward to seeing the Lady Setsuko again after almost a decade since their last meeting.

'_Again, still thinking with his family jewels...' _Sesshoumaru thought, almost annoyed, _'The only reason he "loves" Setsuko is because of their bloodlust for the death of humans.'_

His thoughts and Ryuzo's blabber were cut short when one of the dragon servants announced the arrival of Lord Isamu and Lady Mari.

Lord Isamu, despite he was around the same age as Sesshoumaru's late father, was a handsome Grey Wolf Demon with ice blue eyes and smooth, if slightly rugged features that were set upon tanned sun-kissed skin and bulks of muscles; a pacifist to some extent and also loved children no matter the breed. A majority of the time, he was casual while still carrying the air of a Lord. His casual mannerisms were what made him pretty well liked and respected among some of the human villages within his territory.

Where he was strong and can be rough, his mate, Mari, a very beautiful Albino Brown Wolf demon with long hair that shined like starlit and pale skin with eyes that were so light in blue that they almost looked silver, was delicate and gentle. But like her mate, she was also a pacifist and greatly cared for children while also very well-liked among most of the human villages within the East, much like her lord and mate. But sadly, because she was albino, she was barren with no pups.

Despite that his throne would eventually need an heir or an heiress, Lord Isamu never took another wife to help bear them children.

Sesshoumaru believed that if there was a demon pair who deserved children so much, it would be the Lord and Lady of the East.

'_Even if their union was arranged, they grew close...' _Sesshoumaru thought, remembering that, although his parents were betrothed for the sake of their species of rare White Dog Demons, Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru's mother only really respected each other to a point but nothing more. _'I guess that's why my mother never seemed to care that he went off to Izayoi...'_

His musings were cut short at Ryuzo's loud voice as the Dragon Demon greeted the Wolf couple, "Lord Isamu! Lady Mari! So good of you to make it! I hope your trip wasn't too harsh."

Isamu then answered with a cheeky grin, "Not at all, Ryuzo! Mari and I had a comfortable trip to here. We would never miss out in paying our respects to Lord Inu no Taisho."

"He was a good friend to us. We owe him so much." Mari added softly.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome gave a playful grin as she avoided the three maids. She wanted to leave the room, but was sure her Lord would get upset. However, playing hide and seek was rarely any fun when limited to certain rooms. Kagome sighed; she would just have to deal with what she got. Maybe she'd be able to sneak out later and find a place to train before Sesshoumaru returned, though, she highly doubted it.

"Alright Lady Kagome, please make your way to the baths. We told Lord Sesshoumaru that we would ready you for bed." Ryoushi said sweetly. Despite the woman's kindness, Kagome had to bite back a frown. She had gotten used to not bathing alone, or at least, not without the help of maids, and it still annoyed her.

"Yes ma'am," She resigned with a sigh as she followed one of the maids to the baths behind a door connected to the room Sesshoumaru was given. She wasn't sure how she felt about sleeping with Sesshoumaru, but she knew, if there was one thing that she couldn't deny, it was how much she trusted him. She knew he would not do anything to her, and he would watch over and protect her. He would always be there for her; she believed that, with every fiber in her body.

"Your bath is ready, Lady Kagome," One of the other maids said with a smile as she pulled out a silk bathrobe.

Kagome felt Ryoushi's hands on her shoulder before the light fabric of her travel kimono's obi was loosened and her kimono carefully removed from her shoulders. The other maid held open the silk bathrobe and helped Kagome's into it before ushering her off into the bathing area. Scents of rosewood and mint filtered the air around them as they made their way to the steps into the warm water. Kagome could see the steam of the water rising, carrying the scent in its soft puffs of vapor.

Kagome smiled as she sank into the warm water, Ryoushi was sitting on the ledge with the other two maids, her hands running through her growing hair as she placed it in a twist before wrapping a white towel around it to keep it from getting wet as Kagome bathed.

Kagome enjoyed the bath as she washed with the handmade soaps of the Western lands that the old lady healer specialized in. She loved how clean she felt after using them and how light her hair felt after being washed in them.

About twenty minutes passed after finally washing the days' travels off of her, when the ladies stood and ushered her out of the bath. Kagome did as told and let them dress her in her sleep yukata before she let herself sit on the large bed that sat on a hand carved mahogany bed post. She stared at the intricate design of the bed, her eyes were heavy, night having fallen a little while ago and now it was time for sleep. Though, she was hungry from her travels, she could wait till morning to eat, maybe even sneak out early and get some training done. She wasn't sure how likely that plan was with Sesshoumaru sleeping with her. _'Light sleepers are no fun...'_ She watched the three ladies as they maid themselves comfortable in the corner of the room as they waited for their lord to return so that they may take their leave until the morning. _'Especially when those light sleepers are demons...'_ She sighed before snuggling beneath the blankets and warm comforters, letting her head fall tiredly against the fluffy pillow as she let sleep take hold of her.

**-x-x-x-**

Almost an hour or more later, while Sesshoumaru was speaking with Mari while Isamu was exchanging words with Ryuzo. Sesshoumaru noticed the delicate female wolf's discomfort before asking what was bothering her.

"While I wouldn't mind seeing Lord Kógairan after almost two decades, I'm not looking forward to seeing _her _again." Mari sighed, not looking forward to seeing the mate of the Leopard Lord of the South.

Sesshoumaru couldn't agree with her more.

While it was true that Kógairan was almost a thousand years older than his father, Sesshoumaru, as well as Mari and Isamu believed the Leopard demon could've chosen someone much better after he was over the death of his previous mate and mother of his five children.

Despite Kógairan's age, he was still a strong demon in the peak of his prime. The only thing that would make others think otherwise was that he was blind due to a battle with a rogue demon that wanted to rise against him and said demon was very intelligent in poisons.

What made the tragedy of Kógairan's previous wife and sixth child, worse was that the unborn baby would've been the Leopard Lord's first and only son.

'_The same poison user who took the life of his previous mate and unborn sixth child...'_ Sesshoumaru sometimes believe that maybe Setsuko somehow had a hand in Kógairan's previous wife and unborn child's death with how she coincidentally showed up when the Leopard Lord was at his weakest; torn at the loss of his love and youngest child and still healing from the poison that blinded him.

The damage to his eyes was already done to the point where his demon healing wouldn't even save his eyes but he compensated the loss of his sight with his strong hearing and sense of smell.

Mari and his conversation were soon cut short when they heard the announcement of The Lord and Lady of The South's arrival to the foyer.

Kógairan, despite his age, still looked like he was in his prime, much like Inu no Taisho did before he passed away. Along his golden sun-kissed skin were the spots of his demon breed on his body, minus most of his face and down his neck, center of his torso and farther down to the inside of his thighs. His hair was long and golden like his skin but with much more luster. Upon a beautifully handsome face with high cheekbones and framed with golden bangs, his once piercing burnt gold eyes were now faded and unseeing.

Despite his appearance of a strong and regal Cat Lord, he never minded the humans he also watched over within his territories. And for a better future like his previous wife desired, he taught his daughters that for a better future that they must show tolerance and maybe even reach out to humans and meet them on even ground.

As for his current lady, Setsuko was a voluptuous Black Panther demoness, with dark mocha or caramel skin and long raven hair. With high cheekbones and seemingly permanent blood red lips, her eyes were a very cold and dark piercing gold. Her eyes and how she showed her body off in a revealing kimono showed that she was Bloodlust in the form of a conniving seductress that had no love for anyone or anything but herself.

With her current dress for the gathering, she looked more like the consort of a Geisha house than a proper Lady of a respectful lord.

Then again, with her appearance, it was no wonder Ryuzo tries to do everything at her beck and call like a demon that was going through its first heat and was finally starting to notice the female species.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru, to say the least, was more than just annoyed by the eyeing Setsuko did to his person, and he could clearly feel thee annoyance from Mari over the same thing. Kógairan was none the wiser to the looks being given, since long ago Setsuko had learned to hide her scent of arousal from her mate unless she wished for him to know of her desire.

"Kógairan, it's been a long time since we last spoke." Sesshoumaru watched the small smile form on the older demons lips.

"Yes, it has...the first crescent moon after your fathers...untimely death. Tell me boy, have you taken in that brother of yours?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I have not, and I will not." He told him with a calm clarity, "However, I can't deny the fact that occasionally I'll...check up on him."

"Oh?"

"Mm, human logic obvious took place where his demon logic should have been."

"Why do you say that?" Mari asked curiously, her mate, Isamu moved closer in interest.

"Well, needless to say, he takes after our father. He was sealed to a tree by a sacred arrow. The human woman that he fell in _love_ with was the one to seal him there."

Isamu and Mari stared in surprise, not sure what to say.

Laughter came from the side of Kógairan, Setsuko grinned, "Oh my goodness, and you let the human live?"

"No, I didn't _let_ the human do anything. She died seconds after sealing him."

"Well, Kami works in mysterious ways..." She gave a bloodthirsty smirk. "The human deserved it, I'm sure."

Mari scoffed, "You would say that! Have you ever even tried to talk with a human before?"

Setsuko leveled her features and hardened her eyes on Mari, "How disgusting, to think I'd actually communicate with vermin. Why would I waste my time with something that destroys whatever it touches? Human's need constant feeding, constant sleep, they are unhygienic and weak, they lack manners and know nothing of respect...they..." She paused at the anger in Mari's eyes, her smile widened into a sinister grin, "They're a waste of breathing space, and are hardly worth the time or effort you put into them."

A hand on her shoulder caused her eyes to narrow into thin slits before returning to her normal unfazed look. "Forgive me...Kógairan dear, I've spoken too much."

"All opinions are welcomed; however, if you don't wish to be looked down upon for your own belief, you shouldn't look down on others for theirs."

Her eyes were murderous, but she kept her temper in check and her voice flexible. "Of course, you are right."

Sesshoumaru watched as Mari's hands tightened into a fist; she stepped forward only for Isamu and him to grab both her shoulders. She looked astonished by both of them but understood what they were doing. Mari wouldn't stand up against the panther demoness, and neither wanted her to get hurt by the cruel, bloodthirsty woman.

"As amusing as this conversation is, shall we take this conversation elsewhere?" Ryuzo asked as he stared openly at Setsuko. "Somewhere that _isn't_ the vestibule?" He ushered his hands in the direction of the door to the sitting room.

Sesshoumaru held his hand up in refusal, "If you will excuse this Sesshoumaru, I'm going to turn in for the night. Mari, Isamu, Kógairan...Ryuzo and Setsuko; rest well, and we will speak again tomorrow." He bowed respectfully to his elders before turning and making his way back to his and Kagome's sleeping quarters. Listening to Setsuko speak so negatively about humans to Mari made him more than just a little uneasy about not being near his ward.

He immediately relaxed at the scent of rosewood and mint hanging around the door to his quarters. Entering in calm, he watched the three whispering maids stand before he dismissed them and watched them go. Shutting his door he left to bath quickly and change into the white and red Sakura blossom patterned silk robe. He wasn't tired, he was just bored. He had been staying at his palace since the girls arrival...which he wasn't used to at all. He was used to wandering his lands, enjoying the fresh breeze and the scent of the forest and tree dwelling animals. He _enjoyed_ the outside...he was no caged animal...but for now, he would deny himself the travels he so desired, for her.

Dressing in his robe, he left the bathing area around ten minutes later and released his long hair from the towel he'd been using to dry it before moving towards the bed he'd be sleeping in. He looked at the resting face of his young ward and moved a clawed hand to the girls bangs, brushing them from her eyes before climbing into the bed and beneath the blankets and sheets. He let his eyes close as he listened to his surroundings. A sudden motion grabbed his attention, but he didn't move; he knew it was the girl get comfortable. His eyes snapped open however at the touch of childish hands gripping his silk robe and his ward's head resting upon his chest. She was too far gone in sleep to know what she was doing, she was too innocent for it to be anything more than warmth and comfort, and she was too much like a little sister for him to push her away. He'd become attached to her, and he knew it...he let his arm rest over her back and wrap slightly so that his clawed hand rested on her arm.

'_For now...everything is fine...'_

His thoughts faded as he finally let sleep take him deep in it's embrace, for what would seem to be the first time, and if he had anything to say about it, the last time.

**-x-x-x-**

With the soft light of the sun slowly peeking over the horizon and through the thin sheer curtains of the room Kagome and Sesshoumaru occupied, before the soft stream of light landed on Kagome's face, waking her from her slumber.

At first, she didn't want to get up but with the 'wake and rise early for training' drilled into her by her lord and his general, Katsuro, she couldn't fall back to sleep even if she wanted to.

So, silently sitting up from the warmth she had her head resting on and had earlier wrapped around her, Kagome rubbed her eyes before sleepily looking down at the bed and what she was resting on.

There, still asleep and with his hair splayed from under him and untangled, was Sesshoumaru resting his head among the pillows and covered only up to his stomach. His bed robe opened slightly because she had always been moving around during the night while his arm that had been wrapped around her shoulders was now lying loosely around her waist. For the first time, even in her sleepy state, Kagome saw a different side of her lord and teacher, who for the first time was looking so peaceful; much more so than when they first traveled to his castle and their trip to Ryuzo's castle.

Not wanting to wake him and wanting to get her morning training in, Kagome silently and softly climbed out of bed without waking Sesshoumaru. After her feet touched the tatami matted floor, she quickly made her way to where clothes were set to take out her training clothes before making her way to the bath chamber where she could dress without disturbing her lord.

Once her morning ritual was done and she was dressed, Kagome quietly gathered her training sword and just as quietly left the room without waking Sesshoumaru.

After walking around a corner, without her notice, Ryoushi and the other two maids noticed her leaving the room and quietly leaving down the hall. Before the two younger maids were about to follow the young girl, Ryoushi stopped them.

When they looked at her curiously, she spoke, "I'll keep an eye on her. You two make your way to Lord Sesshoumaru." And with that, Ryoushi quickly caught up to the young girl but not close enough for her to notice the demon maid's presence.

Once outside, Kagome gave a stretch, reaching for the sky to get the morning stiffness out of her limbs before making her way to a suitable clearing so she could train.

Not far behind, Ryoushi was keeping to the shadows while keeping a sharp eye on her charge.

But without their notice, a deep large feline growl was made as the owner of a pair of cold, disgust-filled eyes narrowed at the sight of the human girl.

**-x-x-x-**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko****: When I first started writing the chapter, I originally had the name of "The Lady of The South" be "Konéndo" (Clay Child) before Akuma wrote it as "Setsuko" (Temperate Child). As we continued to write the chapter, I didn't take notice of this until I reread the chapter to get back into writing it when it became my turn once again. After notifying Akuma about this, we came to a compromise to keep the name "Setsuko" since the name was almost ironically the opposite of the demoness' personality. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and now it's Akuma's turn. XD**

**Akuma Chibi****: YAY! It'll be my turn to start the next chapter, so keep your eyes open! WOOOH~ Also, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, I'm really looking forward to the next one, but I really loved this softer Sesshoumaru who let his guard down with his ward so close! Please leave your opinion in a review and we'll update as soon as possible! SANKYU~ ^-^''**


	7. Last Breath

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns. **

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Akuma Chibi:**** I'm starting this time~! WOOHOO! I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! ^-^''**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**** Wow, Ch7 already XD Well, it's Akuma's turn starting this and we hope you guys enjoy this ^^.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**An Ambiguous Path:**_

_**Last Breath**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Shake, oh grave!_

_The autumn wind,_

_Is the voice of my wailing..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_**AH!"**_ Kagome yelled out as she brought her foot up high in the air before bringing it down in a sharp strike to what would be someone's shoulder or head, depending on their height.

Ryoushi smiled from a distance as she watched her young Ladyship train. She'd been at it for a good while and was doing marvelous without her trainer or Lord Sesshoumaru watching her every error. _'She's grown so much since her arrival here all those moons ago.'_ A rustling drew her attention and she turned, not seeing anyone, she sniffed a little and her eyes narrowed before another sound took off promptly through the forest. Her instincts kicked in and she pursued the creature arousing the forest with its movements. She could hear the bushes rustling, footsteps thrumming through the forest and the wind whispering into her ear as she chased her pray. She chased it to a clearing where it stopped and turned; a cracked grin and cold, blood hungry eyes stared into her cunning brown.

"_The South Lady's personal guard..."_ Her voice was nothing more than a soft whisper. She straightened, "What do you think you are doing sneaking around the Western Lord's ward!"

"I was..._hungry_..."

"...Your Lord protects human's...you would go against his ways?"

"My Lord does indeed protect human's...but it is not my Lord that I serve...My Ladyship, is the only one I take orders from. My loyalties are to her...and her alone!"

"Then I shouldn't waste my time on a guard who only serves with a half-assed allegiance like yours." She made to turn and leave when a clawed hand was brought across her back. Her reflexes made her move before they could make any serious wounds; only thin lines were left across her back, a little blood seeping through her now torn top. "Damn it~! Attacking me from behind...ARE YOU A DEMON OR A COWARD!" She seethed, glaring at him with red eyes, her inner demon now starting to shine through as her anger boiled over the rim of her common sense.

"You seem a little irritated...I didn't mean to...upset you..." He moved closer to Ryoushi. She took a cautious step back, her eyes watching him for every moment in which he breathed, every time his tail would give a violent lash. "Let us see...whose loyalty is strongest!"

Her eyes widened as the leopard demon gained speed and brushed past her, his claws resting on her neck before she vanished from his sights. She would not be outclassed by a cat! No...even a wildcat demon would be embarrassing...she would end this, before it escalated any further. She cried out enraged as she charged the demon guard. "I AM THE CARETAKER OF MY LORD'S WARD, AND I WILL **NOT**...**LET**...**YOU**...TOUCH HER!"

She was so drawn into the battle taking hand, that she didn't even notice her loud yells grasping another's attention. In the far depths of the forest, Kagome heard Ryoushi's cry, and as curious as ever...she couldn't help running towards the loud shout. She never knew...what would come from her curiosity...

**-x-x-x-**

After throwing a punch that had enough strength to bruise a human and maybe catch a demon off guard, Kagome paused in her morning training at hearing Ryoushi's yell. Growing worried, she quickly ran to where she believed she heard it from.

When she arrived...the sight of her caretaker injured and almost being overtaken buy a dark and frightening cat demon that almost looked twice her size in height but had a bit with a little more muscle mass than the average demon she had seen before.

The sight of its bloodlust that was clear in its now red eyes was enough to make Kagome freeze and cause her blood to run cold. Even more so at seeing Ryoushi look almost not far behind her opponent, looking ready to set loose her own beast but still keeping her common sense.

The scent of her fear caught the attention of both demons.

While one found this to be an opportunity to attack and kill the human girl, the other felt dread and vast concern for her charge's safety.

Frozen with fright like a fawn being closed in by a pack of dogs, Kagome couldn't move a muscle despite the fact that every one of her instincts told her to run like Ryoushi was yelling out to her as she tried to stop the male panther demon from getting any closer to the young human child.

As the panther continued closing in, Kagome faintly felt a pulse go through her before something seemed to grow. With each pulse that seemed to synchronize with the quick but heavy footfalls of the attacking demon, that something continued to grow like air being blown into a balloon.

**-x-x-x-**

This was different than fighting with Sesshoumaru, knowing he would never kill her, she never had any real feeling of protecting herself the way she did now; this burning emotion, this twist in her heart. She couldn't let this demon hurt her! "...get back!" She said in a hard voice, "GET BACK!"

The demon scoffed before throwing its head back and laughing a cold, heartless laugh. "Are you serious," He asked, stopping mid laugh, he looked the girl over and gave a dark grin, "You think you scare me?"

"..."

"That's right, you're quiet now..."

Kagome watched Ryoushi as she snuck up behind the demon only for him to give another grin and snap his clawed fist out faster than Kagome could see, his fist connected with Ryoushi's stomach and her eyes contracted at the sudden jolt of pain. She sunk to her and Kagome ran forward to the woman demon. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She pushed him aside, not noticing his eyes flinch at the slight touch of her hands. The sudden pain and tingle of being burnt had caught him off guard and he'd taken a step back in surprise. "Ryoushi, Ryoushi, are you okay!"

"I'm fine, go...GO FIND SESSHOUMARU!"

"...n-no...no, I can't leave you here alone!"

"GO~!" Ryoushi knocked her back and tried standing only to fall forward at the sudden pain to her gut knotting. Kagome caught her awkwardly and frowned.

"I can't leave you...your family!"

"..." Ryoushi stared at the young human girl in surprise before standing, wincing at the pain; she stood tall and glared coldly at the demon threatening her charge. "I will kill you...for putting the Young Lady Kagome in danger; prepare yourself!" She got into a fighting stance and shot forward with her claws wielding her undying urge to protect the girl behind her. The demon before her blocked the initial strike, but she caught him off guard with a swipe to the face, bringing her claws painfully across his eyes and causing him to recoil in pain. His hands covered his face as he growled and roared. His other hand touched down on the ground, his nose filling with the scent of metallic blood, his own blood. He could not see...

Kagome smiled as she ran forward and hugged her maid.

"Let's go back to Lord Sesshoumaru,"

"Okay,"

They began walking when Ryoushi suddenly stopped, "...!"

Kagome turned to see Ryoushi's throat being tightly squeezed by the demon. Kagome screamed out, a light brightly shined and he bulked before charging forward, the woman held in hand still. His other hand took the top the girl held in a clenched fist as he picked her up and slammed her down on the forest ground. She cried out in pain and he grinned. "I can not see...but my hearing has not been hindered by this trek of a female."

"_D-Don't..."_ Kagome struggled to breath, "DON'T TALK ABOUT MISS. RYOUSHI LIKE THAT!"

His eyes took on a mortified look, in a last ditch motion to stop what he knew was coming; he brought his hand down swiftly.

**-x-x-x-**

Despite that he didn't want to get up quite yet, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and was met with the sun just barely missing his eyes. As he sat up, he noticed that his ward was not sleeping next to him. He looked around the room, hoping to catch sight of her but found nothing.

From the whiff of her scent he was able to catch as he stood from the bed, she seemed to have left some time ago. He couldn't hear her from the private washroom of the room but catching a glimpse of her sleeping yukata and her missing training weapons, he could only conclude that she was doing her morning training somewhere.

'_Even though I clearly told her not to leave this room without this Sesshoumaru or one of the maids…'_

As if on cue from this thought, a knock came from the door before two of his mentioned maids walked in with a greeting of good morning to him.

Curious to know if they had seen his young ward and not seeing his most trusted of maids present, Sesshoumaru asked, "Where sad my ward run off to? And where is Ryoushi?"

"We saw the young Lady Kagome prepared and ready for her morning training as she was walking down the hall. Since you had ordered us to always watch her during our stay here at Lord Ryuzo's castle, Miss Ryoushi took it upon herself to keep an eye on her until Lady Kagome finished her morning train." One of the maids had said respectfully before the other added, "Once the child's done with training, Ryoushi will bring her back here to clean up for the morning meal."

Feeling a sense of pride at hearing that his ward was properly doing her training without him or the maids reminding her to do so and also at ease knowing that Ryoushi was watching over her, Sesshoumaru went to do his morning ritual before meeting with the other lords and ladies at breakfast.

**-x-x-x-**

Being it his nature to keep to routine, Sesshoumaru washed up and dressed, tossing his sleeping Yukata onto the bed for his maids to place neatly up for his return for sleep later that night or whenever he may return for his slumber. Once fully dressed, with the exception of his armor that sat against the wall of his room, he moved a clawed hand beneath his hair and with a single fluid, he removed his hair from the loose grip of the Haori he wore, and it fell pleasingly down his back, no longer hidden from when he'd pulled his Haori on. Straightening out the Haori, he tightened his sash and replaced his Tensaiga at his side with his Tokijin before he started out of his room, closing the door behind him. The maids would return in time after checking on Ryoushi and Kagome as he'd requested. He trusted Ryoushi with his ward; he only wanted to make sure there was nothing that either of them needed.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He lifted his gaze and tore his mind from his previous thoughts of his human ward, "Lady Mari, a good morning I trust,"

She smiled, "Always,"

"You're too sprightly Mari; restrain yourself, please." Setsuko glided in with one of her bulk guards behind her, "Not everyone is as wide awake as you always seem to be."

"Is that so..." Sesshoumaru let a small smirk catch his lips, "Isn't that a little _human_ of you, Lady Setsuko?" He heard Mari hide a small life behind her hand, "I would have thought morning fatigue to be beneath you."

"Your womanly lure needs work, Sesshoumaru, as charming as you may be," Lord Isamu said with a hearty laugh at his obvious mocking of the beautiful leopard demon.

Setsuko glared, "...charming indeed..." She gritted out, "Just like his father...he has a way with words..."

"I learned well," He agreed, "Lord Isamu; I hope you slept well,"

"Indeed, as well as one can in a home that's not their own."

Mari frowned, "This is a little out of the blue for you, Sesshoumaru..."

He looked to her, waiting for a meaning behind her words.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I like this talkative side of you, but I'm curious why you're so outgoing this morning."

He frowned, he didn't mind, Isamu, Mari or Kógairan finding out about Kagome...but Setsuko was another story all together.

"It must have something to do with his delightfully cute human who's almost constantly attached to his hip these days."

"Hold your tongue, hatchling..." His tone gave warning of an underlining threat, watching Lord Ryuzo as he smiled in false benevolence.

"Sesshoumaru?" Mari looked curiously to the pup, "What human?"

"This Sesshoumaru's ward, she has been staying with this Sesshoumaru for about...ten new moons now..."

"Oh my!" Mari smiled, "How old is she?"

"In human years, I believe she said she was seven when we met, by this point I would place her at eight."

"So young!"

Setsuko scoffed at Mari's obvious childlike nature, "So easily enthralled..."

"..." Mari glared, "Oh...honestly Setsuko! Get over yourself!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, a sudden thought occurred; while also wondering what was taking his maids so long to report back, the thought of Kagome made him remember that the Wolf Lords mate was barren, "Lord Isamu, I've been meaning to ask. Do you plan on taking in child of your clan to be your heir?"

Lord Isamu grinned, "No need,"

**-x-x-x-**

"When word of Mari and I not being able to conceive reached my brother, he spoke of how his son, Kouga was still at the age where he still needs a mother. So, for him not to worry about having to change Kouga to different mothers in his pack and to know that he'll have a stable upbringing, my brother is allowing us to adopt Kouga, while also allowing him to visit the boy with every chance he gets." Isamu explained with Mari looking like she was holding in her excitement in being able to finally be a mother before the wolf lord added, "I believe, in human years, he'd be around your ward's age."

Sesshoumaru nodded at this, finding it reasonable.

It was by this time Kógairan made his presence known to the others, his expression calm but curious while looking side to side in a curious manner.

Setsuko raised a brow at her 'meal ticket's' actions before asking in feigned concern, "What is it dear?"

"Oh, nothing...I just believe that I smell a child in this hall; a human child...but the scent is about an hour or so old..."

Mari gave a smile, "That would be Sesshoumaru's young ward then."

Kógairan gave a pretty surprised expression, "A human for a ward? I thought you didn't care much for humans, Sesshoumaru..."

"I don't...but it doesn't mean that I would kill them just because they're in my sights." Although this was said towards the Gold Leopard demon with a calm tone, his sights were directed toward Setsuko to show how much he didn't approve of her bloodlust for humans, like he did for Ryuzo. "Besides...my ward shows some promise and is much different compared to most humans."

As Kógairan was about to ask what he meant, one of Sesshoumaru's maids was quickly moving through the hall to the outside of the dinning hall toward them. With a look of panic and worry on her face, she informed her lord, "Milord! As Togéko and I were going to check on Ryoushi and Lady Kagome..."

By this time, she was almost hyperventilating from worry and panic before Sesshoumaru walked up to her; resting an hand on her shoulder before telling her to calm down and tell him what was wrong.

For Sesshoumaru, it was rare of his maids to almost go into panic but when they did, it usually meant that one of his staff or a guest in peril, or a threat on the castle was going on. With this rare show of such an emotion from his maid, the dog lord started to inwardly worry that something may have happened.

Once the maid calmed enough to speak, she started again with worry still coloring her voice, "Togéko and I went to check on Lady Kagome and Ryoushi but as we made it outside, we caught the scent of blood in the air..."

Ryuzo gave of scoff with an offhanded shrug, "It was probably the blood of an intruder that my guards took care of─"

"No! The blood belonged to a human; it was Lady Kagome's blood!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, "We also caught the scent of Ryoushi's blood and both were from the direction of the forest─"

The maid had no time to finish as Sesshoumaru swiftly ran passed her with Isamu and Mari not too far behind him.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru couldn't tell if he was breathing, he knew his chest hurt, it wasn't something he was used to feeling, or experiencing, but he knew it wasn't right, he didn't like it, this unbearable pain.

He could hear the rustle of leaves as he raced through the garden and into the forest, the scent of blood now drowning him in images of what might have, could have and may have happened to his ward. The child he'd been teaching, training, watching over, and preparing for battles such as these. He knew she hadn't been ready to take on a demon yet, not so early, so why...why now...what had transpired without him being there, why wasn't he there, why hadn't he left to find her when he'd taken note of her absence earlier that morning! She should have listened! She should have stayed!

He closed his eyes for a moment and with gritted teeth, he growled in frustration, his eyes snapping open in anger. Angry for being the reason this had all happened. "I should have woken up when she had! This could have all been avoided, had I been more alert to my surroundings!"

"Don't beat yourself up just yet, Sesshoumaru!" Isamu growled out, "She may be fine!"

"..." Sesshoumaru wanted that to be the case, but from the overpowering stench of that metallic scent of blood that swathed the forest in a threatening manner...he knew...something was horribly wrong.

He could remember finding her in the well, carrying her for days, helping her heal, bringing her into his home and training her to protect herself. Teaching her the ways of the Inu Clan, and hoping she'd become something great...she couldn't fall yet...she had, annoyingly, become someone very important to him. _"She can't leave...not yet..."_

The two demons' behind him heard the whispered words, but said nothing. Behind them, they could hear the footsteps of the others hastily approaching as they finally arrived at their destination, and the sight before them was enough to make any heart fall.

It was as if time itself had ceased to exist, as if meaning had left him. So many questions ran through his mind; what happened? Why did it happen? Where had he been? Why didn't he protect her! Why hadn't he been here! For a moment, he thought that it had suddenly darkened outside, perhaps a trick of the light, or maybe the sun had hidden itself from wandering eyes. He didn't care...his eyes wandered the scene, and finally realizing what had happened; Lord Sesshoumaru stared at the sight before him, his eyes could only linger on the dire situation. As his trembling hand clutched Tensaiga, his face never revealing his true feelings; Kagome...Kagome lay motionless, a bleeding wound to her chest told him all that he needed to know. Kagome...was dead...

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma-Chibi: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Bishi is next to start the chapter and we both have a pretty good idea about where we are going to go with it! I'm pretty sure that the 'Well Arc' is going to be coming to an end soon; I give it about four more chapters, give or take a chapter. I was **_**really**_** looking forward to this chapter, since I got to kill Kagome! You can ask Bishi, I'd been planning her death since chapter one of the 'Well Arc' or 'An Ambiguous Path Arc'. But enough about that! Please Read and Review! Sankyu!**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: ****LOL, it's true. Akuma had really been planning Kagome's demise in this fic.****I also believe that this**** Arc****will come to an end soon, give or take a chapter before we come to the REALLY good stuff XD****Hope you guys enjoyed. ^.^**


	8. If I Die Young

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns.**

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**** Chapter 8… wow, we're really flying through this fic! Which is REALLY good since it means Akuma and I will get to the really good parts sooner! XD The little poem I added after the title are lyrics from "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. I thought it would really suit the chapter, especially since it's a really beautiful song^^ Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this XD**

**Akuma Chibi:**** Bishi started this chapter, deciding it was about time we gave leeway to the future, lol. I love how this story has gone so smoothly so far, and I hope everyone else is enjoying it too, it can only get better with each chapter~ ^_^''**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**An Ambiguous Path:**_

_**If I Die Young**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no...  
I'll sell them for a dollar.  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner.  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing.  
Funny when you're dead, how people start listening._

_If I die young  
Bury me in satin,  
lay me down on a bed of roses.  
Sink me in the river at dawn.  
Send me away with the words of a love song._

_The sharp knife of a short life...  
Well...I've had just enough time..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(500 Years in the Future)**_

The clank of a fork and knife dropping on a fine china plate echoed in a vast dinning room before the grunt of a child was heard. A boy's small hands clenched at his chest as a slightly pained but confused expression formed on his face and entered his eyes, wondering, _'What is this? Why does my chest hurt? And...why do I feel like I had just lost something forever...?'_

The sudden noise he made alerted the three he was currently having breakfast; one looking toward him before turning back to eating without a care, and two others who looked toward him with curiosity and concern.

"Is something wrong, Zane?" One of the two, Hisao asked, concerned about his eldest son.

"Brother?" Syrus asked, wondering what was wrong with his older brother.

After a moment of silence, Zane answered, "I don't know. For some reason...my chest started to hurt...and I felt like I lost something for good..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hisao's mistress asked, although she could care less about Zane's wellbeing, along with her son's. She didn't sleep with Hisao to take care of the kids...

Zane sent a glare her way before excusing himself from the table. When Hisao asked him where he was going, Zane answered, "I'm calling Mom and Jaden."

Zane didn't know what gave him the urge to call his mother and his sister's friend but something inside told him he needed to confirm something. What that something was, he didn't know, but he knew it concerned his beloved little sister.

Once in the kitchen where the closest phone was, Zane pulled up a stool to climb up on to reach it and started to dial the familiar number of his sister's friend. After about three rings, someone picked it up, _"Hello, Yuki Residence."_

"Good Morning, Mrs. Yuki. Is Jaden there or has he already left for school? It's Zane...Amaya's oldest." Zane asked, wondering if the younger boy who was so close to his sister was feeling anything similar to what he was feeling.

"_Oh! Zane, it's good to hear from you. But no, Jaden hasn't left for school yet...as a matter of fact, I don't think he'll be able to go today."_

"Why? Is he okay?"

"_For some odd reason at breakfast he started to feel really bad. I don't think it's anything physical when I took him back to bed but all I got from him before he cried himself to sleep was that something happened to Kagome. A part of me is worried...Why? Was there something you need to tell him?"_

"Oh, no...it can wait. But could you tell him that I called? And tell him that I hope he gets better?"

"_Yes, I will. Thank you for the concern, Zane. I'm certain Jaden will appreciate it."_ With a final word of goodbyes, both ends of the line hung up.

What Zane had heard made him feel more agitated and worried about that feeling that pain in his chest that hit him at breakfast, along with that empty feeling that followed.

'_Maybe Mom will know...I hope everything's okay...' _Zane thought before picking the phone up again and dialing the familiar number to his grandparents.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Amaya sat on her bed, her swollen with tears that she kept hidden in Fumio's shirt. He held her close in his arms, getting no answers as to what had just transpired that had made her so emotional so early in the morning. He knew Souta would be waking soon, and he'd have to go get him, but...he wasn't sure he could leave her in this state.

It had been like this for only a few moments, but it had been so sudden...

In the distance he could hear the phone ring a few times before his in-laws answered the phone. Soft footfalls told him it was Amaya's grandmother on her way up stairs to their room.

_**~Knock~Knock~Knock~**_

"Yes?" Fumio called out.

The door opened and his wife's mother frowned, "Zane is on the phone, he say's he needs to talk to you."

"..." Amaya was up in seconds of those last words, gripping the phone tightly in her hands with tearstained cheeks pressed lightly against the hard plastic. "Zane, Zane dear, are you okay?"

"_**...I'm fine...I was wondering, if maybe...did you get a painful feeling in your chest a while ago?"**_

"..." Amaya could feel her tears starting back up as she silently sobbed through the phone. "Everything will be fine baby...I know it...she has to be okay..." She felt her knees weaken and gravity took hold of her and dragged her down to the wood flooring. _"She has to be..."_

The soft sniffle from the phone told her that her son was trying hard to fight his own tears; she knew very well that he loved his baby sister more than life itself. She felt it an unhealthy love, but she supported it fully, with the knowledge that she too had an unhealthy love for the missing child. She wanted her baby back...

Fumio wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she shed tears of hurt and worry for her baby girl all across the hardwood floor. He wasn't happy; he didn't like seeing her like this...not his beautiful Amaya. No, she was never fully happy with Kagome missing, but she never cried since the day she disappeared. She stayed strong...

Fumio glared at the well through the window in their bedroom that overlooked the backyard. _'Kagome...come back...'_

"_**Mom...Jaden had the same feeling...something happened...something bad...didn't it..."**_

"No..." She closed her eyes, _'Yes...'_ Drying her tears with her hands she laid her head on Fumio's shoulder,"I'm sure everything is fine..." She clutched tightly to Fumio's hands with her free hand. _'My baby...'_

"_**Mom..."**_It was silent for a moment before a small sigh was heard from the other line. _**"I'll talk to you later...maybe you should also talk with Jaden...Chowa, Jaden's mom, said he isn't going to school today...because of what happened..."**_

'_Jaden...that boy...he's also connected to her...'_ She gave a sad smile, "I'll call,"

"_**...right...bye,"**_

"Bye, bye baby; I love you, have a good day at school."

"_**..."**_ The phone clicked and she turned off her own. She would let Yuki calm down a little before calling, hopefully he'd be ready to talk a little later. She was sure, the child would be in more pain than bearable, being that he was so much younger than she or Zane...he grew up with her little girl..._ 'Kagome, love...so many people love you...please...be safe.'_

**-x-x-x-**

After Chowa had hung up on Zane, she left the kitchen area and made her way up the stairs to her son's room where she knew her boy was.

Coming to the door that had a sign reading **"Jaden's Room"**, Chowa opened the door just a bit to peek into the room...only to see her only child still bundled under the covers and sniffling. She had no doubt that Jaden was still feeling horrible. Not knowing what else to do to ease the pain her baby was obviously feeling, Chowa closed the door and hoped that Jaden would feel better after some rest while staying home.

Without her noticing, Jaden had heard her sigh before she closed the and left to call the school to tell them he'd be staying home for the day.

Clutching the covers closer around himself, Jaden tried to keep another release of tears from flowing as he also hugged himself tightly.

He didn't understand why he was feeling this way but only that he was certain it had something to do with Kagome. From what he could feel, despite the pain, he also felt emptiness and a loneliness that just left him feeling lost and afraid.

An hour or two later, he heard his mother come to his room again, telling him, "Jaden, sweetie...I just wanted to tell you that Kagome's brother, Zane called. He may call back after he lets out of school. Also, I need to run a quick errand. Will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

"_...I'll be okay..."_ Jaden's reply was so soft and muffled from his place under the covers that Chowa almost didn't hear. But it had her come to the decision of getting her errand done as quickly as possible so that her boy wouldn't be alone for very long.

"Okay, I'll get what I need to do done as quickly as I can and come back home soon. You know the drill while I'm away right?"

"...Keep the doors and windows locked. Don't go outside, even if it's for a couple of minutes. And don't answer the door unless it's someone we know and really trust. And also don't answer the phone unless they do leave a message and it's someone we recognize."

Chowa smiled softly, proud that her son was so smart for his young age. And with a promise of her coming back soon, Chowa left to get her errand done and allow her son to rest.

After his mother had left, Jaden stayed lying in bed and tried to sleep off the awful feeling that still wouldn't fade. Even if he was able to doze off, he would always see his best friend's smiling face before her image was flashed red and her face turned almost frightened. There was also a moment when he could almost hear her scream.

An hour had almost passed when he couldn't take it anymore. Sitting right up from his bed, Jaden almost leaped to toward the door, running down the stairs and out the door.

In his hurry for his destination, Jaden didn't bother to put his shoes on but did at least lock the front door behind him.

The tri-brunette boy didn't stop for anything other than a crossway to keep from getting run over by a crazy driver. Once he made it to the familiar steps of his friend's family shrine, he still didn't stop until he made it to the top. Even then, he didn't rest long and made a beeline to the well house his friend disappeared in months ago.

**-x-x-x-**

She stared out at the well and frowned at the sight of Chowa's son racing off inside the well house. She had seen him run up the steps and for a moment she had to wonder why he was there, but the sudden thoughts of Zane and what her son had said kept her mind spinning in a state of awareness and fear. She didn't like this...any of it. She didn't like how her heart stopped at the thought of something being wrong with her only daughter. The daughter who...after almost a year of searching...had not been found; police thought her dead, her ex-husband thought her dead, the neighbors on the streets around the shrine steps whispered horrid things... It was all just a horrible nightmare...One that didn't seem to have an end.

"_**KAGOME~!"**_

Amaya's head snapped up at the sudden yelling coming from her shed. She ran quickly off towards the stairs and almost catapulted down the remaining eight or nine steps before sliding past those downstairs and darting through the back door that was cracked open for the nice cool breeze and keep them cool. She ran through the lawn before stopping at the well house. Taking a step forward, she stopped at the sudden yelling that came from down the steps of the well house.

"_**COME BACK~"**_

She felt her eyes sting with tears, "Jaden..." She ran inside and found him sitting on his knees, hands clenching the rim of the well as he cried for his best friend. It was the truest form of love, Amaya could see his heart ached, and hers did too. She wanted her baby girl back..._"Jaden..."_ She wanted to see that smile... _"She's okay..."_ In a whispered, heartbroken voice, she stepped up to the sad child and fell to her knees, taking him into her arms where she held him close to her heart. She wanted to hear her world brighten with her daughter's cheerful laughter. _"She'll come back..."_ She felt his hands clutch her arm as he cried out in pain. The same pain that had haunted her for almost a year, since the disappearance of her daughter...

"Something bad h-happened," He stuttered, tears making pathways down his cheeks. "Something really bad..."

She held him close for a while longer as he cried, listening to his sniffles and sobs when his breathing leveled out and she knew he'd finally fallen asleep. Amaya sighed, _'With all my heart, deep within my mind, and farther...body and soul...I'd give everything I have...oh Kami...please, watch over her, guide her, guard her...keep her safe...'_

She would have Chowa come pick him up later; of course, she'd let her know that her son was there, but for now...she'd let him sleep; and with hope...he'd dream sweet, pleasant and blissful dreams...

_**-x-x-x-**_

Later that day, sometime after Chowa came and picked up her son from the shrine, a city bus stopped a block away from said shrine before a teal-haired boy stepped off and started to make his way toward the familiar location of his mother's home.

Zane hadn't been able to pay attention at school even after resting a little in the nurse's office. Around lunchtime, he had gotten permission from his school nurse to leave since she was worried about his health and hoped some downtime at home would help.

And although she asked him if he would like her to call his father or someone to pick him up, Zane assured her that his mother's home was pretty close if he took the bus and said it would be okay since his physical health wasn't what was bothering him.

So taking the bus was exactly what he did while promising the teacher that he would call his father to let him know where he was once he made it to the shrine.

After he had walked the block from the bus stop and up the stairs, he made his way to where he saw his mother sitting under the Sacred Tree, clutching something to her chest. As Zane stepped closer to her, he noticed that it was something of his sister's that she was holding so tightly.

Within the older woman's grasp was his sister's favorite stuffed toy; a MagiCat from the Dual Monsters card game he had remember giving to her on her fifth birthday and around the same time he became interested in the game. From what he remembered, there wasn't a single day that his sister was seen without the stuffed toy, day or night...even when she was allowed to sleep over at his house one time.

Once Zane was standing next to his very quiet and sad mother, he spoke out to her, hoping to catch her attention. When she raised her eyes up to him, he could tell she had been crying. It was proof enough that she had felt what he and Jaden had felt earlier that morning.

And without any words exchanged, he dropped to his knees before allowing himself to be pulled into his mother's arms and into her lap with the MagiCat toy being squished between them.

As he allowed himself to savor his mother's warmth and tried to keep his own tears from falling, Zane sent a silent plea to any god who was willing to listen, _'If there's such things as gods...or guardian angels...please, keep my sister safe...bring her home safely...'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

**Bishi: Phew, Chapter 8 is finished XD I hope everyone enjoyed it^^ And now it's Akuma's turn to start Chapter 9! XD**

**Akuma: Chapter 8 is done! WOOOH~ This is moving at a pleasant speed, considering...I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and we'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible. ^-^''**


	9. Reverie of the Present

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns.**

**Anime – ****Yu-Gi-Oh**** GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Chapter 9 and its Akuma's turn ^^ I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 8. We really wanted to give Zane, Amaya, and Jaden an appearance to show that we hadn't forgotten about them. And I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.^.^**

**Akuma Chibi: My turn! WOOH~ don't you just get excited when you see those 'NEW CHAPTER' e-mails, I personally love those! ^-^'' I will do my best to deliver great chapters, one by one, with Bishi's help, and together we will finish the story! Please be patient with us and follow along with us in our endeavors to give our reviewers a fantastic story.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**An Ambiguous Path:**_

_**Reverie of the Present**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

A mountain pheasant cry

Fills me with fond longing for

Father and mother

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(Feudal Era)**_

It seemed like an eternity before Sesshoumaru finally took a step forward towards his now bleeding maid and dead ward.

"Oh my...she's dead," Setsuko proclaimed with a false look of apprehension in her eyes as she placed a clawed hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She frowned when he quickly moved out of her touch and placed his own clawed appendages on his blade, or one of them. His eyes were staring at something, she couldn't tell what, she saw nothing but blood seeping through the flush looking clothing that the now dead human child wore, soaking the front of the maid who held her, and the apron of the lower standing maid who tried to clean the blood off the face of the departed human. "Are you going to hack her up? A little tasteless, don't you think?"

"..." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, _'What are they...'_ He looked cautiously, staring before him as strange, small creatures, crawled over his ward, placing chains upon her dead body, and moving in sickly skittish ways. He could feel his Tenseiga pulsating in his hand which was gripping tightly to the hilt of his sword. _'What can you do...?'_ His eyed glowed red with every touch made upon his ward by the creatures, he knew what they were, inside he knew, hell's demon's; demon's that dwelled in the lower depths of hell, only to surface upon one's death, and drag them to hell. _'Not her...' _He drew forth Tenseiga at the feel of another pulse. _'Not her...'_ He took a few more steps towards his ward, and then with an angry swing, he brought it down and across the demon dwellers of hell. _'NOT HER!' _He watched the demon's flail before his blade ripped through them. "...Kagome..." He watched, he listened, he waited...with each passing moment, he hoped something would happen. He was pleased with the end results, but he was sure, his inner demon would go on a massacre if something like this happened again.

He lifted her in his arms, and maneuvered one of his hands to her chest, resting it gently over her heart where he felt the gentle thump of her heart against his clawed hand. He turned around and faced Setsuko, "Be grateful that my maids did away with your coward guard." He took a step forward only for Mari to take hold of his shoulder, he stopped short of Setsuko, his eyes still boarder-lining bloodlust, "Had I arrived to find him still breathing, I can't be sure that I wouldn't have lost control of my senses in killing him...and continued by taking my loss out on you." He brushed Mari off of him and continued, pausing for only a second more, "You should also be thankful...had I not been able to bring her back...your life would have been forfeit...in compensation for what that guard of yours did." His voice was cold and cruel, unemotional; a burning hatred that was now making itself known as it settled in the air around them. "I'm sorry to cut this...get together short, but I, and my underlings...as well as my ward...will be returning to the Western Lands. May you all have a wonderful moon cycle...and many more..." He vanished from the sight of the lords and ladies present, leaving them speechless at the reaction of the normally emotionless Demon Lord.

**-x-x-x-**

As Sesshoumaru stepped inside the castle with Kagome in his arms and his two maids, he was met with Ryuzo who held a bit of an uncaring expression while his eyes showed that he was curious of what had occurred outside his castle. Although the lord of the west stopped a moment to meet the Dragon Lord's gaze, Sesshoumaru didn't stay long and walked past the younger lord but not without stating to him, "My Company and I will be leaving for the Western palace at once for my ward's health and safety." And without another word and not taking any mind to Ryuzo wanting to ask any questions of what had happened to cause the Western Lord to depart.

With Sesshoumaru out of sight, the Dragon Lord knew that he wouldn't be getting any answers from the White Dog Lord so began to make his way outside where the rest of the lords and ladies were.

Back where the lords and ladies still stood, when he felt Sesshoumaru leave with his scent fading along with that of his handmaids and human ward, Kógairan took another whiff of the air. Although he could still smell the scent of the once deceased child, he could smell something else underlining the copper scent of human blood. Now knowing what it was, he scowled. His blind gaze toward the general direction his mate stood.

He could feel Isamu and Mari's apprehensive gazes on him before Kógairan left silently but with an air of disgust and mistrust that was directed toward Setsuko while walking passed Ryuzo who just barely arrived.

Even though Mari and Isamu could feel the disgust and mistrust in Kógairan's aura, they could also feel the anger roll off of him, as well as a sort of fear.

That fear being Sesshoumaru cutting off all ties of an alliance with the South, all because of a guard that belong to his mate killing his ward.

But the wolf lord and lady knew that Sesshoumaru's anger was never directed toward Kógairan himself but his conniving and greedy mate who didn't care about anyone or anything but herself.

Ignoring the fact that an appalled Setsuko was still there, Mari turned to her mate, "What will happen now? I know that Sesshoumaru respects Lord Kógairan...but after what happened..."

"I doubt the pup feels ill-will toward Kógairan since the guard never belonged to him to begin with," Isamu answered before explaining, "All of Kógairan's army follow his every command, including his order of leaving the humans in his land be, despite their own feelings of dislike toward humans. In this situation, the only one Sesshoumaru will have any contempt for will be Setsuko. The only reason he doesn't act on killing her is because of her being mated to Kógairan. That tie is the only thing that's keeping her safe...but with how the Old Gold Leopard was acting just now..."

"There's a chance he'll decree the bond to be broken...if only for the safety of the humans in his lands." Mari concluded after her mate's pause, not even turning her gaze to meet Setsuko's angry gaze that was brought on by her wounded pride to the truth behind the wolves' words.

**-x-x-x-**

_**(Dreamscape)**_

'_It's warm...' Kagome stared around the forest that she stood in. It felt almost as if she were being held in a close embrace, but no one was there, no one was holding her, not even close to her...this place, she was all alone here. 'It's warm...but lonely...Lord Sesshoumaru...where is he?'_

_She walked around the forest for a moment when she came to a well that was right before her. "...I remember this...I remember, Lord Sesshoumaru found me here. This well, Grandma and Grandpa have one on the shrine..." She moved next to it and placed her hand on the cool stone of the well. "I was playing on it...why..."_

_**I'd give everything I have...oh Kami...please, watch over her, guide her, guard her...keep her safe...**_

"_Mom! Mama!" Kagome called into the well where the faraway voice could be heard echoing. It was dark below, but something was there, something she couldn't reach..._

_**If there's such things as gods...or guardian angels**_

'_Whose voice...'_

_**...bring her home safely...**_

'_...is this?' Kagome frowned; her cheeks were wet with tears as she heard the distant words echo off the stone wells walls. "Who...why does it feel like I know this voice!" She cried out loudly, "My heart hurts...it's aching...MAMA~!" She fell to her knees before the well, 'What was I doing playing on a well! Why can't I remember...it was something stupid, I was...bored...I wanted to see someone...I can't remember!'_

_She opened her eyes and stared into the well again, "I lost something...the day I fell...I lost something very important...a memory that refuses to resurface...I want to remember..."_

_**Kagome...**_

"_This voice...Sesshoumaru! Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! Please, take me away from this place!"_

_**Kagome, wake up...**_

"_Wake up? Am I asleep? Is that why I'm back at the well? How do I wake up, and why am I asleep in the first place? I don't even remember falling asleep...I...what was I doing..." She let her eyes drift shut, 'It hurts to think, I can't remember. Why can I not remember?' Kagome climbed onto the well, her eyes open and staring into the darkness below. "I can't remember that voice, I can't remember why my heart is hurting...who did I want to see...what am I forgetting! I want to remember..."_

_**Wake up Kagome! This Sesshoumaru will not ask again!**_

_Kagome glanced behind her before closing her eyes and falling... falling and falling...a whirl of colors surrounded when she opened her eyes to see...fear enlaced gold...the gold of her Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes._

**-x-x-x-**

After her eyes were open, Kagome allowed them to flutter to dispel the blur in her vision before Sesshoumaru felt a weight being lifted off of him as relief flowed through his being. With this relief, he felt the sword his father passed down to him, Tenseiga, hum to life as if pleased that the child it revived was indeed alive, once again.

His charge was the first and only he had used the sword on, despite his dislike of it not being the sword he desired the most which was inherited by his half-breed brother.

'_For this moment, I am grateful that Father passed this sword on to me. My ward is too precious to me...to lose her too early would be far too painful.'_

"Lord… Sesshoumaru…?" came Kagome's soft voice, bringing him out of his thoughts and catching the attention of his maids, who were preparing for their departure. For this moment, he allowed his female servants to stop their packing to see the young girl who was now awake in his arms.

After Ryoushi, Togéko, and Tsuraishí were reassured that Kagome was alive and well, if still a little tired, Sesshoumaru asked them to finish packing their belongings so they could leave Ryuzo's castle quicker. The quicker they had everything prepared for their departure, the sooner they could leave and head back to the Western Castle. The dog lord didn't want to spend another minute in a castle where his ward's life could be at risk.

Taking notice that everyone was packing while Sesshoumaru was sitting off to the side with her in his arms, Kagome asked, "How long was I out?"

"Only for two hours. After the maids are finished with the preparations for our departure, we will start our journey home...where you will be safe." Sesshoumaru answered before turning his attention from Kagome to the gardens he could see from his place at the small low table that was in the room.

As Kagome was going speak once more, to apologize for being the reason why they were leaving so soon, a knock came to the door, making the maids pause and look to the door with their Lord and young lady. When the knock came again, Ryoushi made her way to the door and opened it to reveal a surprising visitor.

"Lord Kógairan...!"

**-x-x-x-**

Lord Kógairan walked inside as Ryoushi moved aside, making his way to the young girl lying in the arms of the Dog Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Child, what is your name?" He spoke, his eyes, though blind, stared in the direction of the child, whose strong human scent had guided him.

"...my name is Kagome, sir."

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome down as she moved to get out of his arms. She was confused; why were they leaving, what had happened? It was obviously her fault; she knew she was the reason, but...why?

"...Sesshoumaru, I wish to extend my deepest apologies, your ward deserved none of what took place."

Sesshoumaru watched the man extend his hand, before he could decide on taking it or not, Kagome took the large hand in both of hers and smiled up at the blind old demon, "Lord Koga, sir, I'm not sure why you are apologizing, but Lord Sesshoumaru is kind, he will forgive you." She turned and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, "I'm not what happened, but please, forgive him. He seems so sincere, Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"Kagome, do you not recall what happened?" Sesshoumaru frowned, "Can you not remember?"

"...what should I remember?"

"..."

Kagome closed her eyes and thought for a moment, all she could recall from the last few hours, she was training...then..."I remember a demon, and Ryoushi...I remember, I think, fighting?" She sighed, "After that, I can only remember darkness and cold, and people all around me, calling out my name...and..." She let her eyes open and looked to Sesshoumaru who waited expectantly, "A well..."

His eyes flickered in familiarity as he thought back to the first day in which he'd met the human girl. "Kagome, you were dead."

"Were? Then how am I here?"

"Tenseiga," He placed his hand on his swords hilt and she stared curiously, "It has the ability to bring back the dead."

Her eyebrows furrowed, _"...I...was dead?"_

A light glow began forming about her feet, her hair picked up with a sudden gust as she recalled the demon that had charged her, a sudden pinch in her chest and an intense burning in her abdomen was brought down in heavy strides as she recalled everything that had just taken place. For every second she'd felt pain, for each moment she'd wished for it to all just end...tears fell and wouldn't cease, this had happened, this had occurred..._she had died_...

Sesshoumaru took the girl into his arms and did his best not to cringe at the pain he felt from the growing energy that had started swirling around her violently. "Kagome," He spoke, "Kagome!" He added more force, "KAGOME!" His voice broke through her confusion and panic as she began calming down, her eyes took in the sight of his bleeding arms and hands, and his clothes were stained red with his blood, her eyes stayed on him before she began crying at what she'd just done. She wrapped her arms carefully around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder as she cried out in anguish. This day was turning out to be a nightmare for her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kógairan waited until Sesshoumaru was able to calm the child that he could sense was a holy child; especially after the smell of burning flesh and blood he smelled when Sesshoumaru tried to calm her. With his blind eyes, he could also sense the energy within her. He could tell that it was very strong. Stronger than any he had ever sensed in a child before they were trained as a priestess, monk, or priest.

He soon heard as Kagome's crying calmed and her breathing evened out, showing that she was asleep once again. But this time, it was due to the stress of what had happened to her just moments before and most likely how she was the reason Sesshoumaru was currently injured.

Once she was in a stressed sleep, Kógairan spoke, "With the amount of power she holds...you will have to find someone willing to help train her in her abilities. And if word spreads that you're housing a Priestess Child..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing that if this news were to reach Ryuzo or any lesser lords that despised humans, then his ward would be in grave danger. He would need to search for a priestess or even a priest or monk, willing enough to help teach a human ward of a demon how to control her purification powers.

'_But if I can't...then teaching her myself or with the help of a specialist in my court will serve to be a challenge...'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he continued to hold Kagome in his arms, brushing his claws carefully through her raven colored locks.

After a moment of silence between the two lords as the handmaids continued to pack for their leave, Sesshoumaru confessed to Kógairan, "Despite that I knew she was no ordinary child when I found her...I never thought it to be a possibility that she was a priestess..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(500 Years in the Future)**

Jaden sat with Zane on the park bench. Chowa and Amaya had gotten together, and after Amaya requested her son for the day, they went to the park, but in all truth, neither felt much like playing. "Kagome...do you think she'll ever come back?"

"..." Zane said nothing, as of late, he'd been more silent than ever. He watched over Syrus, as requested by his mother, and continued keeping an eye on Zane, as much as he could. However, he was beginning to lose faith in Kagome...he was starting to wish he could just forget.

"Zane? I won't give up on your sister,"

"...I think...I already have."

Jaden stared in shock, this boy had ran all the way from his mansion which was who knew how far, for a feeling that something dreadful had just happened to his sister. On a whim, he had skipped towns, and now, he was giving up?

"I can't keep living in this dream that she _might_ come back one day. It'll only eat away at me, and it will destroy me, when I realize that she isn't coming back." He didn't notice Amaya walking up behind the two. "As of today, I will continue living my life, with the belief that my sister died...the night she fell down that well. My sister isn't coming back Jaden...you can't raise the dead."

Jaden watched Zane stand up and walk away, a sniffle called out to his attention and he turned to see Amaya on her knees, crying with her hands covering her face. "..." Jaden held his tears back; he wouldn't cry...he couldn't. _'Kagome...I won't lose faith, I know you'll come home. I know you'll return...someday...just, make sure it's soon...we miss you.'_ He looked at Zane, _'All of us do.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(500 Years in the Past)**

Although several weeks had passed since Sesshoumaru had returned from Ryuzo's home in the North, Kagome was still slightly depressed that she not only killed someone (even though they tried to kill her), she had also hurt her Lord Sesshoumaru. Despite the depression, she was slowly getting out of it and occupying herself with training with General Katsuro even though she was holding back in fear of hurting him like she did Sesshoumaru when they were preparing to leave Ryuzo's castle.

Even though she was half asleep when leaving, she was able to say goodbye to Lord Kógairan; she was able to meet the Lord and Lady of the East, Lord Isamu and Lady Mari with the three promising to visit the Western Castle in the near future.

The wolf Lord and Lady, despite the meeting was short and she wasn't completely awake, Kagome knew that she would come to like them like she had come to like Lord Kógairan that day when she was revived.

Today though, she was to meet the Priestess who would be training her in controlling and channeling her power at will.

Since they had arrived home from the North, Sesshoumaru immediately sent out scouts to search for a holy person, not only willing enough to train her but tolerate that she was the ward to a Demon Lord.

After Katsuro reminded her that she needs to throw her hesitance of hurting him aside and just come at him like she always had, before leaving for Ryuzo's castle. Ryoushi called out that the Priestess had arrived for her first day of Priestess training.

With the weapons and close-combat fighting arts, on top of these Priestess lessons, Kagome knew that she was gonna have a long years ahead of her.

Little did she know that the years up to after she turned thirteen, that some of her memories would gradually return to her and she would be able to see her loved ones from her era… despite she's still felt as if she was forgetting and missing something...

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Well, this ends chapter nine, things will be heating up soon, give it two more chapters and we should be returning from our trip to the past soon. Hope everyone enjoys! ^-^''**

**Bishi: Well, that wraps Chapter 9 up^^. And now it's my turn to start things with Chapter 10. Hope you guys all enjoyed this and will like what's soon to come in Chapter 10^^.**


	10. Residing Within

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns.**

**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: My turn once again and with the start of Chapter 10. Hope everyone enjoys it^^ *looks around* Gods, I can't wait for this arc to be over with, I want to get started on the Duelist Academy stuff XD **

**AkumaChibi: Yes, I couldn't agree more with Bishi! Let's get these chapters over and done with, while of course putting forth the same effort we have in our previous chapters, and get a move on with returning that girl to where she belongs!**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**An Ambiguous Path:**_

_**Residing Within**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Is there a place deep within_

_A place where you hide your darkest sins_

_There's a strange kind of ambiance,_

_It's surrounding you_

_As a songstress you lure me,_

_Towards the truth_

_**-x-x-x-**_

**(500 Years in the Future)**

Despite him telling Jaden that he was finally giving up on ever seeing his sister again...it didn't stop Zane from missing her so much.

After finishing the homework that was assigned to him for the summer, his eyes immediately slid over to where his last picture of Kagome sat on his desk, with her grinning happily as she was holding the stuffed MagiCat he had given her the last birthday he was able to celebrate with her. The pictures were taken by Fumio as she was opening her birthday presents and she exclaimed proudly, "Big brother Zane's present is the best ever with Jaden's!"

Zane smiled at that memory before said smile fell. After furrowing his eyes, pained, the blue-haired boy reached over to the frame and went to set it face down.

He knew that giving up on the chances of his precious sister being alive was going to be hard, but he didn't think it was going to be this hard.

With a heave of a sigh, Zane crossed his arms over his desk and rested his head on them, concentrating on stopping his tears from flooding his eyes.

The sadness he felt flooding him soon washed away as he heard a screeching yell. He thought that it was just this father's mistress bitching about something not going her way but his blood went cold when he heard Syrus's voice yell out in fright. Faster than he could think, Zane reacted, running out of his room and following his brother's voice that was coming from the younger son's room where he saw a couple of the house staff rush to.

Zane ran passed them without even a glance before he burst through the door, catching the older woman by surprise; frozen in place, startled with her open palmed hand raised to strike at Syrus who was on the floor, looking frightened but relieved to see his older brother.

This woman...she was going to hit his baby brother! Already, because of this woman, Zane's family was broken, driving his mother to leave with his baby sister who was now gone forever. And now...because something hadn't gone her way, she was going to take her anger out on his little brother?

'_I already lost my baby sister...I'm not going to lose my baby brother!'_

"Get away from him." He ordered with his voice so cold it was scary, even for a child his age.

And the hard and cold look in his eyes was enough for even Syrus's mother to almost falter in fear, but since Zane was still only but a child, she thought he wouldn't be a threat.

As she went to ignore him, her anger still boiling within her, she raised her hand once again to carry on Syrus's "punishment"; a dark teal blur appeared in front of the small boy.

Everything paused, silent after the sound of a slap echoed within the room, the butler as well as a couple of maids looked on in shock. It was during this silence that the woman's anger ebbed some and realized what she had done.

Rather than slapping her son, Zane had moved in front of Syrus to protect him and had taken the blow for the younger boy. Never budging from his spot in front of his brother, arms spread to block the woman from Syrus, Zane was now sporting a red cheek from where she had just slapped him.

From inside his mouth, Zane could taste blood from when he instinctually bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling in pain or even crying from the force the woman had used behind the slap; most of the right side of his face throbbing and he was certain there would be a bruise tomorrow.

But that didn't matter to him, Zane was protecting the only sibling he had left and protecting his little brother like he had promised Syrus when he was a baby and had promised his mother when she'd left the Truesdale manor.

The woman's anger soon started to bubble again when she saw that Hisao's eldest, and now only child from his ex-wife, had interrupted and was about to strike at him again but was stopped once again. Only this time, it was the father of both children.

After deciding to come home early to spend time with his sons, something he started to do after losing his daughter, whom he had spent so little time with because of his work, Hisao didn't expect to come home with one of his maids and one of his butlers rushing to him, saying in a panic that his mistress was trying to harm one of his children and that she was out of control.

At this, he quickly ran inside the house with the two house staff members leading him to Syrus's room, where he saw his mistress staring at his children. Syrus looking so frightened yet worried for Zane; while his eldest son stood his ground, despite the bruising cheek that started to become a stark contrast with his pale skin.

As the woman was about to hit his son again, Hisao stepped forward and caught her small wrist in his hand. Despite the firm grip on it, Hisao wanted nothing more than to squeeze the appendage so hard that the bones would fracture, but he wouldn't do that; he wouldn't stoop to her level.

He could now see why Amaya had never trusted her to be alone with their daughter and always asked him to allow Zane to come to the shrine, rather than drop their daughter off at his home.

Not taking his eyes off the woman he now held in his firm grip, as well as hard gaze, Hisao asked his eldest son as calmly as he could, "Zane...can you explain to me what happened? And please...tell me the truth."

Relaxing only slightly, but still keeping his guard up, Zane answered truthfully, "After finishing my homework in my room, I started hearing her yell...but when I heard Syrus shout out frightened, I came as quickly as I could and found her about to strike Syrus, just to lash her anger out at him for something that wasn't his fault. Even when I told her to stay away from Syrus, she didn't listen and was going to slap him anyway, but I jumped in front of Syrus and took the blow. I wasn't going to let her hurt my brother."

With every word that Hisao heard from Zane, it took everything he had to keep himself composed. It was bad enough that they had to witness this woman's anger. He wasn't about to show his own anger and frustrations.

And with the same tone, Hisao asked Syrus, "Syrus...is everything your brother said true?"

Too scared and overwhelmed by what had happened so far. He couldn't believe that his mother had raised her hand at him, but he was even more shocked that Zane took the blow for him. Syrus could only nod his head in reply to his father's question, since he didn't trust his voice.

At Syrus's nod, Hisao didn't say another word and turned to leave with his mistress' wrist still in his hand, pulling her along behind him as she struggled to get her hand free, making protests as she was pulled down the halls.

Once the woman was out of the room – her yells and protests fading as Hisao pulled her further away from the room – the maids hurried over to check on Zane and his brother. During their worrying and orders to have one of them get something for the bruise on Zane's face, Zane turned to Syrus and asked, "Are you okay, Syrus? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Still unable to believe that his older brother had gone to such lengths to protect him from his mother, Syrus almost stuttered, "Y-yeah...I'm okay; but what about you?" From what Syrus could see, the bruise forming on his brother's cheek was starting to look bad and he knew that it had to be sore.

Zane gave Syrus a small smile – the first he had made since telling Jaden that he was giving up on waiting for Kagome to return home – and answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just grateful that its summer vacation so that there won't be questions asked if I go to school the next day..."

It was one thing that Zane was grateful for. He didn't want his teachers to be worrying and asking his father questions or even suspecting child abuse when his father wouldn't do anything of the sort. His father already had enough on his plate with his business and wanting to make up for the time he was never able to spend with Kagome.

Despite that the older man didn't show it, he was still heartbroken that his little girl was gone, and he was now doing everything he could to be there for his sons and protect them with all that he was and all that he had.

After that day, Zane and Syrus never saw their father's mistress again...and weeks later, Hisao came home with news that he had gained full custody of Syrus.

If this had happened a lot sooner, Zane believed that his mother, although she wouldn't get back together with his father, would've been able to bring Kagome home a lot more for visits. But he knew that would never happen now. His sister was gone...he had given up hope...and he would never see her again...

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(500 Years in the Past)**_

_**~Dreamscape~**_

'_My eyes are open, but that's me...' Kagome stared below at the slightly younger version of herself that sat on the carpet in her room. This room, she hadn't seen it in almost a year and a half. She missed this room, its warmth and familiarity. Oh how she missed it and all it held. 'Why am I seeing this?' Her dream self stared down at a pink jewel that was held in her hands. She was smiling in her night clothes, assumable happy for a thousand reason a more. She really was happy. Kagome couldn't remember why she had been so happy; she couldn't recall the reason she'd been so happy if her life had depended on it._

"_**Tomorrow is our sleep over, and we'll have lots of fun too! Mama said I have to put up my necklace where it won't get lost though..."**_

'_Mama~' Kagome frowned, she missed her mother. 'Sleepover? I wonder, who with...'_

"_**So pretty..."**_

_Kagome looked down and her eyes widened, the pink sphere shined a light pink in her dream self's hands. She released it and expected it to fall and hit the ground, but rather than it falling, it hovered. Her other self moved closer only for the jewel to shoot off towards the window. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, ready for the loud crash and shatter of glass that never came. Kagome cracked open her eyes and watched her dream self take off out of her bedroom. "What?" Kagome moved to follow when a pink glimmer caught her eyes. Moving towards the window, she stared at the hovering jewel. Phasing through the wall, she floated down in time to see her self rush out of the house._

_Kagome frowned, why weren't the others outside, her mother, her father...her grandparents! Why was she alone? Had she asked permission inside? Had they not known she'd left the house? Kagome moved closer as her dream self chased after the glowing jewel. It would vanish, and appear a little further away, vanish, and appear, vanish and appear...finally when it appeared for the last time above the lip of the bone eaters well, Kagome felt her heart skip a beat._

"_This is familiar...I know this..."_

_The jewel glowed brighter, and Kagome, the dream Kagome, climbed atop the well to reach the jewel. She reached her hand out carefully, and took hold of the spherical pink stone. Her small hands grasped it carefully in both hands and for a moment, the glow subsided. A few seconds later and a bright light shot forth from the jewel before phasing through her hands and chest. A tingly sensation filled her up and she couldn't help shivering at the warm feeling that caused trimmers to race down her spine._

"_The jewel..." Kagome brought her hand up to her chest, eyes wide as she stared at the images unfolding before her._

"_**Whoa...****"** The younger Kagome smiled as the glow around her finally vanished, Looking around, she smiled at how high she was, playfully, she walked around on the lip of the well, balancing on bare feet, she smiled and laughed as she twirled and skipped to the other side of the wells lip._

_**~Please stop...~**_

_Kagome turned, she saw no one, turning back, she saw her dream self staring off at the opening of the door and smiling, she opened her mouth to speak...but instead of hearing soft spoken words, she fell into a spiraling darkness._

_**~End Dreamscape~**_

Kagome shot up out of bed and glared at the woman shaking her awake. Now, almost nine years old, and thoroughly upset for being woken, she slapped the woman's hand away. "Lady Tsubaki, I understand if I'm late, but send one of the maids or lady's-in-waiting to wake me!" She wasn't normally so snappy in the morning, but the woman had a way of causing her to feel edgy when around her. She was beautiful, but when she'd first met the woman a few weeks ago, she could have sworn that she'd seen this dark spark and purple glow surround her as she smiled at her.

Lord Sesshoumaru had even stared critically at the woman before finally giving a curt nod and leaving. He didn't like humans to begin with, not enough at least that he wanted to spend quality time getting to know them, and it was even more farfetched with this human being a fully trained miko with the teachings of destroying demons through methods of purification. Kagome pushed those thoughts away as the woman scoffed. "Please, you know I don't care for interacting with those demons. Now get dressed and meet me in the courtyard,"

Kagome watched the woman leave and sighed irritably. She closed her eyes and tried to think back to the dream she'd been so cordially awoken from, but her mind fell short as she could no longer remember what the dream had been about. All but the well had vanished from her thoughts. She couldn't help but think that, perhaps, she should go to that well. Maybe, just maybe, she would find something there. However, she wasn't sure how to get there, or if her Lord would take her there.

"It doesn't hurt to ask...but, later...maybe later..."

This was how it was. She didn't want to leave, so she chose to put off something that would call out to her at night, and even play on her thoughts during the day.

Dressing in her training outfit, Kagome sighed; she wore a simple miko uniform like lady Tsubaki's, in the colors of white and red, her training boots and her hair tightly up in a ponytail before moving from her bedchambers and out into the hallway. Running along the halls marble floors, she smiled as she came face to face with her Lord. "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He nodded his head just barely, "Kagome,"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you feeling better now? Are your arms okay now?" She was looking down at the floor, or more precisely, at her boot covered feet; too ashamed after having caused harm to her dear Lord, she couldn't bare see his look of disappointment.

After a few moments with nothing being said, two strong arms lifted her up and she smiled when he held her close, walking into his study before sitting on the long cushioned couch like furniture. She sat in his lap, facing him with a half smile, half frown, staring at his arms in wonder as he held her. "Kagome, listen to this Sesshoumaru carefully. I will not fall to one little outburst of energy, no matter how small or how great it may be. I am a demon Lord, and I am not weak. Do you hear?"

Kagome stared into his eyes and gave a silent nod, moving to get up, she witnessed in that moment a rare show of affection from the demon lord. One she was sure wouldn't be repeated anytime soon as he held her in a warm hug close to his chest. She understood what this was. It was his alpha inside, him as a demon alpha, needing to show her, as a part of his pack, his family, that she had caused him no harm, and he was fine. He still cared for her, and she was still important to him. All of this was said in that hug, and a ticklish nuzzle of his nose to her neck. This girl had grown to mean so much to him, like his own pup, he would do anything to protect what she was. The innocence that she held deep within her, portraying every second of everyday, even in her battles and training, she knew nothing of being cruel and cold, she couldn't.

He wasn't sure how he'd come to care for such a being, a child so human, but he wouldn't change it for the life of him. This girl had come to mean the world and more to him, and he liked it that way. "How is your training going?" He asked.

"It's going, but I don't like Tsubaki, she doesn't seem...right..."

"Explain,"

Kagome had to think about it, "...something dark...I guess. Yes, it's like there's something dark surrounding her. She's been here for three weeks though, and nothing has happened, so maybe she's okay, but...I don't like her waking me up!" She pouted irritably.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her childish show of emotions. "I see, I shall speak with Ryoushi about watching your chambers and waking you for training."

"...thank you," Kagome smiled, still a little down about injuring her caretaker.

"..." Sesshoumaru lifted his sleeve to his shoulder and watched as her eyes followed the silk fabric up the length of his arm before smiling brightly and jumping off his lap.

"I'm glad that your okay now, and I'm happy that you aren't mad, please continue to care for me the way you have, and I'll train hard to control my ability so not to harm you or anyone else ever again!" She bowed before taking off out of his office, the door shutting by itself as she vanished around the corner. Sesshoumaru sighed, shaking his head as he let his sleeve fall. Lifting the other sleeve, he stared curiously at the slight scarring caused by the attack of her energy on him. Yes, his right arm was fine, but then again, it was his left arm that had taken the full force of her energy when holding her in her state of despair and emotional hurt.

He wouldn't complain though, if all he had was a little scar after going head to head with purification energy, he would take it with arms wide open. No, he would count his blessings, for being able to stand after such an encounter. He was not so proud that he'd deny a miko, even an untrained miko, the level of their purification, _'__Kagome, __although __untrained, __is __a __geode __in __itself __with __a __hidden __jewel __deep __inside.__'_

Oh...Sesshoumaru had no idea...how right he truly was. He held no real idea how true his words were, and at what meaning it would have for her to be mishandled, if in the wrong hands.

**-x-x-x-**

"Your mind is still not clear! In order to summon your energy and channel it at will you must have a calm and clear mind to do so. Once you start summoning that energy more and more, it will start to become second nature to you and you can do this, even in the midst of fighting a demon." Tsubaki's voice could be heard as Kagome kept her eyes closed, trying to concentrate on summoning her energy from her very core.

'_But __with __her __always __snapping __at __me __like __that __and __right __when __I__'__m __almost __there, __it__'__s __hard __to __do __so. __It__'__s __like __she __has __no __patience __at __all.__'_ Kagome thought as her brow started to twitch in irritation and annoyance.

It was like the woman wanted to get the lessons over with so she could leave. Sure, the one who found her had said that she's pretty tolerant of demons but...

'_She __carries __her__self __around __like __her __crap __doesn't __stink__…'_ Kagome once again thought, now getting more annoyed with Tsubaki's nagging before the older woman sighed and suggested, "Alright, let us take a break. It appears to be almost close to lunch time, anyways."

The young miko child heaved a sigh before lifting her hands to massage her temples. As she went to stand, she looked up to see Ryoushi coming up to them.

After Ryoushi gave an untrusting glance at Tsubaki, she gave Kagome a smile and announced, "It's about time for lunch, milady. And Lord Sesshoumaru will be at attendance, if delayed since he is speaking with a surprise guest that bestows some pretty good news."

Returning the smile that was much brighter at the news of her Lord dining with her for the midday meal, Kagome thanked her demon handmaid, protector, and friend before excusing herself to head inside.

Once the child was out of earshot, Ryoushi's soft expression turned hard and cold as she turned to her charge's Miko teacher. She didn't like this woman one bit, especially when she didn't feel at all like normal priestesses – quite the opposite, in fact. And a majority of that dark energy was centered on her eye, where she can see a distinct pattern under the glamour.

Narrowing her eyes at the dark human, Ryoushi spoke in warning, "I don't know what you're trying to play, dark one, but I have my eyes on you. I'm not certain if the scout had heard right when he was being given orders by Lord Sesshoumaru to search for any priestesses to help teach Lady Kagome, but you are _not_ someone who should be teaching that child about her heritage."

At her words, Tsubaki returned the favor of narrowing her own eyes before replying, "Hmph, there was no other priestess within your lord's lands that would tolerate the presence of demons. Let alone a child that is the ward of a demon lord. And even if I offered to teach her how to place a curse on anyone or anything, I doubt she would take kindly to the offer."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome waited patiently for her Lord Sesshoumaru to come and join her at the dinning table. Tsubaki wasn't present yet either, which wasn't all that strange to Kagome. For a woman who was so impatient when it came to training her, she sure took her time when it came time for breakfast, lunch or dinner. She hated being in the presence of Kagome's Lord, so she would arrive late, and leave early, unless sure that he wouldn't be present.

"Kagome," Kagome turned and her eyes widened at the familiar face. Standing with a single motion, she ran forward as Tsubaki chose that moment to enter and witness her student hug a demon she'd not seen in the castle before now.

"Lord Kógairan!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "Have you come to visit?"

"I have, child. I came bearing news to your Lord, and he has requested my presence here be extended." His blind eyes closed to his surroundings, he kept a growl to himself at the offending stench that had walked through the doors before he'd caught the delightful ward of his best friends' oldest son.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Come, join us for dinner, won't you?" She smiled when he followed calmly to the table and sat beside her. Ryoushi came out with some other maids and brought out the food as Sesshoumaru took his spot at the head of the table and Tsubaki sat across from Kagome, irritable at the addition demon at the table.

"Who is our guest?" Tsubaki questioned with concealed distaste.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, which Kagome smiled at. He rarely showed his emotions, but this woman could truly bring out the worst in people. "He is not _our_ guest; he is mine and Kagome's guest. You are her teacher, and will be gone as soon as Kagome is trained."

She snarled glowing a vicious violet, "You'd do best to watch who you talk to demon!" She snapped rudely.

Sesshoumaru stood and narrowed his eyes, "It is you who knows not to whom she speaks!"

Kagome watched the woman cautiously as her energy flared furiously around her body before finally, standing and walking back to the room she trained the ward in, "Be quick, child." She called from over her shoulder before vanishing through the doors.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome stood so suddenly it took both by surprise, "It's dangerous to have her here! I would be devastated if she caused any variety of harm to you, Lord Kógairan or the others whom I hold close to my heart. Everyone here is family, and I would feel ill at heart if anything were to happen because of that woman being her because of me..."

Sesshoumaru stared a moment at the girl before settling down back in his seat. "Be at ease, Kagome. No harm will come to me, nor those under my care. This Sesshoumaru has no intention of falling to a miko darkened by loss and hatred."

Kagome frowned, "Loss...and hatred?"

Lord Kógairan chuckled, "Goodness me, if I may inquire, why is the kuro miko here?"

"She is training me to control my miko energy."

Lord Kógairan raised a brow at that, "Oh?"

"Tale's for another time, Kógairan."

The elder understood, continuing with his meal as everything silently fell into place...for the time being.

**-x-x-x-**

Once night had fallen, and with Tsubaki's departure until the morn, Kagome was put to bed after she had bid goodnight not only to her lord but to Kógairan as well.

After the young ward of the West was sent to her chambers, it allowed the two lords to speak more.

As Kógairan took a seat in front of Sesshoumaru, he turned his blind gaze to the younger lord and asked, "Now that the little one is resting...and the Kuro Miko is gone until the morning, will you kindly answer my question from earlier, the dark woman?"

With a moment of silent contemplation, Sesshoumaru gave an equally silent sigh, before replying, "One of my scouts misinterpreted my request to find a miko that was tolerable in teaching Kagome how to control her power. Instead of finding a pure miko, he brought back a Kuro Miko, thinking that I wanted Kagome's power to be tainted for my own use rather than helping her control it for her own protection as well as those within my home."

"To assume is to create more misunderstandings than before. Why do you allow her to stay and continue teaching Kagome?" Kógairan asked, now thoroughly curious as to why his young friend continues to allow the dark and hate-filled woman to teach Kagome about her priestess powers.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sesshoumaru spoke, "Despite her being a Kuro Miko, due to her hatred and jealousy, she still holds knowledge of what she was taught before her conversion. This knowledge is vital for Kagome and her control of her energy and it's the only reason why I tolerate the woman's presence within my home...as well as her arrogance when she has no right to believe that she can do any great harm to me."

Kógairan considered the younger dog lord before him with blind eyes before asking, "But is it still wise to allow Kagome to be around such a woman who could convert her power to that of a Kuro Miko's? Can you trust that woman enough to not teach the child curses and hexes that will eventually darken her purity?"

"I do not trust her to be around Kagome, no. But her presence must be tolerated...at least long enough until I send out another but more competent scout to search for a pure miko that will tolerate demons and be willing to teach a child who is a ward of a demon lord..."

**-x-x-x-**

_**(Dreamscape)**_

_Kagome was well accustomed to her dreams being strange and such, but she'd never had one quite like this._

_Sitting in the middle of nothing, sand for miles, a barren wasteland was all that she could see, beyond the sweltering sun by looks, that gave off no such heat...beyond the twilight stars that shined and sparkled brightly above her, the little dipper clear from their, an orbit and even Saturn's rings could be seen._

_It was like nothing she'd ever seen before, mystical in all it's beauty. Standing, she felt sand between her bare feet and frowned, looking down as a gust of wind caressed her body with light traces of sand._

_She was dressed in a silk white sleeveless and strapless dress that stopped a good five inches above her knees, with a translucent, light pink robe veiling her innocently in a gentle hug about her small, but lightly toned body. Her hair had over the time grown out to just a couple inches past the middle of her back, and was let loose for the wind to play with, each tress being pulled this way and that as the wind bowed to her._

"_Kagome, you have matured in your time here..."_

_Kagome glanced around but saw no one else in the deserted, ethereal realm that she had found herself in._

"_You won't find me, no matter how hard you look."_

_She frowned, "Why?"_

"_Because love," The whispered softly from behind, causing Kagome to whirl curiously around. "I am apart of you now. My body has vanished, and since my soul has adjoined with yours, my soul no longer has a form of its own. All that is left is my ability to speak freely with you, but once you leave...that too will vanish."_

"_When I wake up you mean?"_

"_No love, when you return home."_

"_...home?"_

_It was silent for a moment, "Kagome, listen carefully. The woman training you is withholding important lessons, lessons that are important for you to learn, not just as a Miko, but also as a human. Lesson's that a demon can't teach you. Though, I cannot deny that Lord Sesshoumaru indeed has a heart hidden within his cold exterior, he can't teach you the simpler things like Philia or Civility, Sensitivity or Generosity...he can only provide those values he himself was taught, such as Pride, Honor, Spirit, Vitality, Wealth, Passion, Confidence, Integrity, Honesty and Independence. Though, there are a couple values that no one can teach, such as Justice, Individuality and Character..." The voice paused for a few seconds before continuing, "What I'm trying to get at is, at night, during your hours of rest, I will try my best to walk you through what others cannot."_

"_...in my sleep?"_

"_That's right Kagome,"_

_Kagome thought about it for a moment, "Alright then, but, can I ask what your name is?"_

"_...my name is...Midoriko..."_

**-x-x-x-**

A couple days later, slightly but nimble, feminine hands paused in their task in pulling out weeds of her herb garden before lifting a one-eyed gaze to the female demon that appeared before her. Behind the demon, stood some of the village men wielding their farming tools as weapons willing to defend her if the demon wanted to do harm to their miko.

Although the priestess could sense some apprehension as well as some slight distrust, she didn't feel any killing intent or hate from the demoness.

After telling the village men to lower their weapons, the one-eyed miko stood and turned to the demoness, asking, "May I ask why thee have come to this village, milady Demoness?"

Once the human men lowered their weapons, but still kept their guard up, the demoness replied, "My name is Togéko. I am one of the handmaids of Lord Sesshoumaru's only ward. In replacement for milord's scouts, he had sent me out to search for a miko who might be willing to come to the Western castle."

The reply made the village men jump to conclusions, refusing to allow their miko to go the home of a demon with the threat of her life being endangered.

Requesting the men to calm their selves, the miko turned to Togéko and asked, "May I ask the reason thy lord is looking for a miko to come to his castle?"

"Milord's ward is a human child; a young and untrained miko. After her powers manifested recently, he sent out scouts to search for a miko not only willing to teach her of her heritage, but also be tolerant of the demons that live within milord's home and not attack them or the lord himself." Before the miko in front of her could ask about her charge, Togéko added, "And even though we have someone to teach her...she's not the proper priestess for the job."

Holding off her question about the child, the one-eyed priestess asked, "Who did this scout bring to teach the child?"

"Whether he was assuming our lord's wants or being incompetent, we don't know, but he went and brought back a Kuro Miko to teach milady of her heritage. This woman may know of teachings from before she was converted...but she's impatient, disrespectful, and I, as well as my fellow handmaids and the other servants do not trust her with our charge's well being."

With a slight furrow of her brow, the miko asked once more, "And what might the name of this Kuro Miko be?"

"Her name...is Tsubaki..."

**-x-x-x-**

_**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Well that's the end of chapter 10. Now it's Akuma's turn to start ch11 XD Hope you guys liked this chapter^^**_

_**Akuma Chibi: Hope everyone enjoyed! I'll be starting the next chapter, so I hope you guys are still with us for CHAPTER 11!**_


	11. Moonlit Trials

**My Lovely Sin**

**Taken away from her family at the tender age of two, because her father cheated on her mother, Kagome lives with no memory of the Truesdale family; growing up with Jaden for a few years before her untimely trip down the well. She grows up in the past for about four years before she returns, with more than the majority of Japan thinking she's dead. She goes to Duelist Academy with her close friend, and her past only too willingly returns.**

**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Zane**

**Genre – Romance**

**Rated – M (Just guess!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: chapter 11^^ And right now, it's Akuma's turn and I hope everyone enjoys. And I also apologize for taking so long in helping get this out sooner. Writer's block for me was harsh for this fic^^;**

**Akuma Chibi: Woot~ My turn baby! I love starting chapters, it's so much fun! Well, anyways, we will try to keep a consistent speed with our updates, and _I _will try and get myself back in the habit of perpetual updating once more, I can name one and twenty four stories that need updating on my part... ^-^; Teehee~**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**An Ambiguous Path:**_

_**Moonlit Trials**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Leading me along,**_

_**My shadow goes back home,**_

_**From looking at the moon.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

**(500 Years in the Past)**

**~Dreamscape~**

"_Close your mind, Child~"_

_Kagome felt her eyes drift shut, in her dream, a heavy fog kept her company while a voice with no real body or physical form gave her instructions._

"_Feel yourself let go of all your inner turmoil; feelings of frustration, confusion and anger...let it go."_

'_My feelings of turmoil...' Images flashed before her eyes, they were blurry at first, but as the moments prolonged, she came to see the images clearly before her. The first, an image of a woman with black hair in the style of a short pixie cut, smiling as she wrapped her arms securely around the small form of a little girl that was none other than herself. Though younger, and smaller in shape and size, it was no doubt herself before she'd found herself where she was now. The second image was of a boy with tri-colored brunette hair in a weird shape, holding her hand as she and he laughed about something she'd long since forgotten._

"_Your feelings of turmoil come from those whom you were forced to leave behind so many seasons ago."_

"_...will I see them again?"_

"_You may...you may not, the future is as unclear as the thousand ripples of a pond. It's always moving and always changing; never clear..."_

_Kagome felt a tear line her cheek before plummeting into her foggy surroundings to be lost forever. She felt a small release of pressure from her mind as both images faded._

"_Good, now...let go of your love and attachments...you must grow to understand that all things will come to an end, and it will cause pain to your heart, but it is necessary."_

"_..." She said nothing, her mind and heart was on something entirely different then the words spoken to her by her mentor. The image before, though hazy as it was, had never before been clearer to her than it was now. Teal hair past the broad shoulders of a boy slightly older than herself; her cheeks heated at the piercing look in his eyes as he gazed down upon her, a look of protection in his eyes as he began to fade and her arm and hand extended to catch his own, slightly paler hand. She caught the corner of his shirt before her vanished before her. 'No...come back...' Her heart pulsed painfully against her chest as she was forced to feel the loss of letting go of someone she couldn't even remember. His name was gone, no longer was he on her mind as he slipped out of her reach._

"_Kagome...with both mind and heart clear of thought and stress, you can now begin your training. Let's start with controlling energy first. Sit down, lotus style, please."_

_Kagome, once again, did as she was instructed and sat lotus style on the clear ground in the thick fog._

"_Good, good; now, concentrate on gathering your energy into a sphere, in the pit of your stomach you should feel a slight pull and a warmth gather."_

"_..." Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed, concentrating on a glow, she tried forming a sphere in her mind, a tickle at her stomach caused her to open her eyes suddenly._

"_Don't be surprised, Kagome. That is what you are supposed to feel, a little tickle, that will change quickly into a pull."_

"_Yes ma'am." Again, she closed her eyes and concentrated. This time, she felt the tickle and then almost immediately after a pull. The warmth filled her tummy and she could see in her mind a glowing sphere. Cheerfully, she stored the memory in her mind before opening her eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. There in front of her, was the very sphere she had envisioned in her mind moments ago. "Lady Midoriko!"_

"_Yes child, I can see it clearly. Just in time too, it's time to awaken, child. You will have a guest today...greet her warmly; she'll take good care of you; until tonight, child."_

**-x-x-x-**

**~Reality~**

Kagome awoke as soon as Ryoushi opened the shoji door that led to the garden. But with the allowance of an abundance of sunlight to enter, forcing the young miko in training to burrow back under the covers to block out the rays of the offending early morning light.

Her action had only caused Ryoushi to laugh amusedly at her charge's actions before she made her way to the bed and started nudging the child to get up, "Time to get up milady. We have a guest that you must meet today, and it would be rude to keep her waiting; she'll meet with you after you've had breakfast."

With that announcement reminding her of what Midoriko had told her in her dream, Kagome threw off her cover, giving a stretch before she started getting ready with a yawn here and there. Once she was done dressing, with Ryoushi's help in tying her obi, the young miko was escorted to the dining hall where she greeted not only her lord, but also Lord Kógairan, who made a mention of staying a few more days while his castle was under the trusted care of his eldest daughter and his advisor.

**-x-x-x-**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Kógairan...good morning, I hope you both slept well last night!"

The two nodded their heads in her direction, Sesshoumaru glanced to the Tsubaki who stormed irritably past the dinning room doors, off to who knew where, before he glanced back to his ward. "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru will be taking a leave of absence from the palace, and will not be back for a few dawns."

Kagome frowned, "How many is a few?"

"That is uncertain."

"..." Kagome gave a slow half nod, looking at the food that had been served; eggs, bacon, and something that she didn't know what it was, but it tasted good all the same. However, lately she'd been having a nervous feeling...like something bad would happen...or, something sad...

"Kagome, you shouldn't let it get to you. Sesshoumaru won't be gone too long, and I will be here until he returns." Lord Kógairan smiled, his eyes closed with no reason to keep them open.

Kagome smiled, "I'm very pleased to hear that you'll be staying longer, Lord Kógairan. It still upsets me though that Lord Sesshoumaru has to go away, even if for only a few setting suns."

Sesshoumaru hid a small smile, she was beginning to talk just like him, all apart for referring to herself in third person. Though, he would be the first to admit that it was indeed a bad habit of his, not physically, but educationally.

"Lady Kagome, have you finished your breakfast?" Ryoushi asked as she poked her head inside the dinning room.

"Not yet," Kagome smiled, taking a bite of her food as she hurriedly set to finishing the meal before her so that she could meet this guest that Midoriko and Ryoushi wanted her to meet.

"Ryoushi, you are to watch over her while I am away." Sesshoumaru said as he stood silently.

Kagome watched him make his way past Ryoushi, who bowed respectfully to her Lord, before she stood up and followed after him, her food forgotten on the table. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait a second~!" She called as she ran after him. Her Lord was already nearing the front doors of his palace when he turned only to catch her as she ran straight into his chest, well, his waist, her head came just to his chest. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't be long! I─"

"Kagome, you will be fine with Ryoushi and Kógairan watching over you, behave while I'm away, make me proud." Sesshoumaru let her wrap her arms around his waist, well aware of the demon maid watching from a fair distance.

Kagome cried, she wasn't sure why it hurt so much this time, he'd gone away many a time, and always returned after a few moons, yet her heart hurt so much this time, like...maybe she wouldn't see him again..."Promise you won't forget me..."

She could see the gauges in his head turning at the oddly placed phrase, something about it set him off and unnerved him, but he shook it off and nodded, placing a clawed hand gently on her head, "I will never forget you," He got on one knee before the child he had grown to _love_ if you will, a feeling he had once frowned upon...yet now found himself enraptured by. He thanked the Kami's almost everyday for leading him to the frail human that had once laid at the bottom of a waterless well, now a strong-minded and willful young girl, with a hidden gift and a pure heart. Yes, he truly loved this girl, a child he may never have, a jewel he'd always protect. "Listen, for as long as this Sesshoumaru lives, I will always be there for you. Watching over you, as you grow stronger and more beautiful then any normal human. You shine brighter than anybody else, Kagome; and no matter where I am, I'll always see that light. I will always find you..." He pulled her into a tight hug, his hair lay beautifully across the floor, curtaining his arms and her shoulders. _"You have no idea how much I've come to care for you, my ward..."_ He whispered, _'My daughter...'_ Releasing the crying girl with that final thought, he let his hand run gently through her hair, which had grown since her arrival.

"Take care..." She said, wiping her tears away.

Giving a single curt nod, he turned and vanished in a golden light.

"_...I don't feel well..."_ She cried as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. Ryoushi held he close as the young mistress cried in her kimono. This turmoil did not sit well with Kagome, and she could only hope it would pass quickly. Sadly, her time for mourning the feeling of nervousness and tummy aching could not be kept for long, as there was a guest awaiting her out in the garden. That however, was not all that awaited the young girl, as two old acquaintances shared a few words and lasting insults...

**-x-x-x-**

Hours after the Western Lord's departure and Kagome was able to meet the miko Togéko had brought back to the castle, Kagome resumed her lessons with Tsubaki, but with her second miko teacher, Kaede's supervision. But with the proper miko's presence, Tsubaki had become much more intolerable and impatient with Sesshoumaru's ward; if she did even a tiny little mistake or believed she did something wrong before she could even follow through in the task she was given.

And to say that her attitude wasn't helping with Kagome's annoyance at the dark miko's impatience and nagging was an understatement, even for Lord Kógairan's tastes and he didn't have to have eyes to see how close Kagome was to snapping at the Kuro Miko for all her nagging.

The Golden Leopard Lord of the South could sense that the child was worried about something and became even more worried after Sesshoumaru's departure. And now, although the worry was still there, Tsubaki's impatience and so-called no-tolerance griping wasn't really helping matters and was starting to stress the child, making her feel rushed and like she wasn't even close to getting anything done.

Kaede could also see this. And, although she knew Tsubaki was trained by the same master as her late sister, Kikyo, Kaede could see that the woman had no experience in teaching a child with as much potential as Kagome had.

When she met the child who was the ward of the Western Lord, she could sense a lot of untapped power. So much that she worried about Tsubaki teaching Kagome at all, or worse, converting the girl like the servants of the castle feared for the child. She also sensed something else within Kagome, something strong yet also familiar...

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Sesshoumaru)**

"Lord Ryuzo,"

The Dragon Lord gave a small smile, not fully reaching his eyes the way it would normally. "Sesshoumaru, honestly, this is childish."

Sesshoumaru walked past the Northern Lord and made his way to the office where he sat and waited patiently for the Dragon Demon to follow him in. He needlessly took his time, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes at the Demon who sat down across from him. "Ryuzo...as of today, this Sesshoumaru has chosen to cut ties with the North. Now while that does mean we will cease association, it doesn't mean that this Sesshoumaru will bring war and blood to your lands."

"The miko child has obviously corrupted your mind, stay a few days and take time to think about what your saying, please~!"

Sesshoumaru stared in wonder at the Dragon Demon, he'd never cease to amaze him, truly. The Dragon had, for as long as Sesshoumaru has known him, uttered the word _'please'_, be that as it may, he was absolute on his decision. He would, however, stay and humor his once friend, for a final farewell. "Fine, I'll stay until the sun rises for a seventh cycle, as the moon sets a sixth cycle...that will be our final day, then I will leave, and cease any and all treaties between the Western and Northern lands."

"...is there no way to change your mind...?"

"Nothing short of begging."

"...I don't beg, but as one friend to another, you are smarter than this..."

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with the demon before him, "Yes, but I will be foolish this once. A threat to my ward was made while on your lands, and although you yourself did not attack, you allowed the attack to go unpunished."

"The attacker was punished by death!" Ryuzo growled out irritably as he stood before Sesshoumaru. "Your _'ward'_ made sure of that when she _purified _him!"

Sesshoumaru growled in warning and Ryuzo narrowed his eyes on the dog lord.

"Do not bare your teeth at me pup!"

"You should retract your own talons', hatchling."

"..."

"..."

Ryuzo stepped back and flopped pathetically into his chair, eyes closed as he released an annoyed sighed, "Lovely...who will I pester if not you."

Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes had it not been beneath his station. "I'm sure you can find someone worth your wile." He watched the demon before him pout and couldn't help the small smirk, he'd never admit it to the hatchling, as he so called him, but it was always _'fun'_, if you would, to bug the Northern Lord.

"I suppose, since it is our last chance in an alliance...we'll have to spend as much quality time with one another as we possibly can." Ryuzo gave a playful grin, one which Sesshoumaru immediately stood and removed himself from the room because of.

'_Kami, give me the strength not to kill him...yet...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Western Castle, with Kagome) **

Once the day was over, and Tsubaki took her leave, Kagome couldn't help but sigh in relief as she fell onto her bed;; feeling mentally too tired to even make her way to the bathing area to clean her self off of the sweat and grim of the day.

Although she didn't do much physical work during training, Kagome was thoroughly frustrated with Tsubaki's so called instruction in having her take control of her powers, even though Kaede's presence eased some of the annoyance and frustration that was formed from the Kuro Miko's impatience.

"Now I'm certain that woman does not know how to teach children...let alone learn patience while growing up as a child herself." Kagome muttered with her face stuffed against the comforter of her bed. Turning her head to the side, she released a sigh before adding, "And with how she's _'trying'_ to teach me, I doubt that I'll even be able to learn how to properly control my power without hurting anyone in the castle..."

A soft chuckle was heard at her still open door before Kagome heard Kógairan speaking in reply to what she had said, "Do not doubt your self, little one. I'm sure that Kaede-san would be more than willing to teach you what you need to know at your pace...when the Kuro Miko's not around of course."

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Day)**

Kagome ran through the castle and past the guards, smiling, she saw the very person she had been looking for. "Lord Kógairan!" She smiled brightly as she ran into the arms of the elder Lord who had, in good conscience, stayed behind while her own Lord was away from the castle. Lord Kógairan stared down with sightless eyes as he placed a clawed hand upon her head of raven black locks. "Oh, Lord Kógairan! I must tell you of my dream!"

"Was it good?" He inquired curiously.

"Was it ever..." She smiled as he led her to the study across from them, settling himself on the couch, she sat on her knees before him, her hands gently held his.

"Tell me of your dream Kagome."

"_Dreams_, Lord Kógairan," She said softly, emphasizing the plural word with an intense keenness. "As of late, my dreams have been inhabited by many long hours of meditation and severe mental training."

"...training?"

"Yes, Lord Kógairan, training. With a lovely miko in fine robes that sparkle, armor shielding her body from injury and damage, with a sword that glimmers with the touch of the suns light!" She couldn't help but smile, "She was magnificent, Lord Kógairan! Truly so,"

"I see, tell me more of this magnificent miko, Kagome..."

"She said that her name was Midoriko; she has been training me for a few days, but it was last night that I managed to do something useful!"

"Oh?"

"It was small...but...I did it! Me, not anyone else...she said that Lady Tsubaki will not be able to help me much, since she is no longer a Pure Miko, but instead, a Kuro Miko...she say's...she say's it's bad for her to be around me, but I must wait it out until my time here is up..."

He stared blindly at the girl bowed low before him, "Until your time here is up...?"

"Yes, she say's I am not of this era..."

"I see, Kagome...you must never leave without saying goodbye to Sesshoumaru...promise that."

"...Lady Midoriko said I may return without notice...I don't want to make a promise I may not be able to keep...I love Lord Sesshoumaru, very dearly...and it hurts that I may not be able to ever see him again...but I know, I know he won't forget me and neither will I forget him, you or anyone else who has taken such care in making me feel as if I was family...I'm happy to have met everyone here..." She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug before turning and vacating the room, leaving Lord Kógairan to his thoughts.

** -x-x-x-**

Later that day, when Tsubaki had returned to the castle, the Kuro Miko's eyes narrowed slightly at the child that sat before her in a lotus position.

Despite that she was brought up to be patient, especially around children while training them, Tsubaki was getting antsy. She did not want to stay in the home of a demon for very long, even though she had been in the presence of many before who had requested her services in performing curses on their enemies. But even then, demons that had come to her were weak compared to the servants and the Lords she met within the walls of this castle.

When that scout had come to her, saying that his lord wanted to train his miko ward to control her powers, Tsubaki assumed that he'd meant his Lord wanted her to convert the child's power to a Kuro Miko, for his own use, only to find out otherwise; the lord really just wanted his ward to harness and control her power so she wouldn't accidentally harm or kill any of the residents with his castle.

It seemed, because of the Scout's assumptions of tainting the child's pure aura, the scout was punished, while the lord Sesshoumaru decided to keep her around to teach his ward the basics, only until he found a more suitable teacher for his young ward.

The Kuro Miko could sense the strong and pure aura within the child meditating before her; so unimaginably strong for one her age. She could also sense something else from her, something very familiar...

But she could do nothing to see if it was what she thought it was, with the girl's retainers, the Southern Lord (who was staying until Lord Sesshoumaru returned from his business in the north), and the younger sister of her old rival, Kaede, present. So until she can find an opportunity to be alone with her pupil, Tsubaki would have to bide her time and continue to be the impatient teacher that she is, to the demon Lord's ward.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Akuma here, so, it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. We both hope you enjoy it and we will try and update again soon! Please leave us a review to let us know your still reading! Chapter thirteen will be the end of this 'Well' segment! Next up to start the chapter...BISHI~!**

**Bishi: Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter^^ Akuma and I have everything for the next 2 or 3 chapters planned out. It's just a matter of getting the plans to flow together smoothly^^ Sorry for the long wait but for a while, I myself had been in a standstill with what to write in this singular chapter when it became my turn^^;; All in all, I hope everyone still enjoyed it^^**


End file.
